


Love Triangle

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draconid People, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Love Triangle, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, blackthorn dragon clan, cynthiaxlancexsteven, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: 3 differents point of view (name in the chapter titles)CynthiaxLancexSteven (3 champions together because why not !)Cynthia :"I still remember it like it happened yesterday. I still don't really know what took me the gut to do this but one thing is certain is that I do not regret my gesture in any way because I am now the happiest woman in the world having for myself the attention from two amazing men."
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Shirona | Cynthia/Wataru | Lance, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Wataru | Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Cynthia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triangle amoureux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723699) by [FrozenSuicune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune). 



> English is not my mother tongue, sorry for any mistakes or typo.  
> I'm trying to translate my fic with no translater tool, good practice for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV

I still remember this like it happened yesterday.

I still don't really know what took me the gut to do this but one thing I'm certain is that I do not regret my gesture in any way because right now I am the happiest woman in the world having for only myself the attention from two amazing men.

  
Insult me, call me all names, I don't care about your morals, your jealousy or your hypocrisy because the three of us could reshape the world if we wanted to. Believe me, better not to have us as enemies.  
I woulld never to presume to call myself a goddess, on the contrary, and Arceus knows it. However, I know what I'm worth of and had worked hard to achieve my dreams and become who I am.

  
My name is Cynthia Shirona, I rule the Sinnoh region as the Pokemon League Champion and I am one of the so-called Elites, the strongest trainers living in this world.

  
Life hasn't always been so bright and I never thought I'd know love again when I became a Champion. Carrying this title is an honor and I will do anything to keep it as long as possible, but sometimes I really feel that the weight is too heavy for my small shoulders and I think I am not the only one who has this feeling...

  
And during my first meeting with the other champions from the other regions, I didn't feel at all in my place.  
All these powerful men and not a single woman at their table until I walked in!

I wasn't intimidated no, I was just nervous and hoped it didn't get noticed too much. After all, it was the first time I had met these infamous males, some of their accomplishements was well known far beyond the borders of their own region.

I got to know a lot of people that day; Elite 4 members and of course their reigning Champion.

  
Alder from Unova is a tall red-haired man, extravagant and a bit rough but with a huge heart and infinite kindness, he's a man of a certain age you could say but he does not lack of charm on himself though he's not my type at all,.

Because in some ways he reminds me strangely of my own grandfather. He has retired from his title of Champion and the only reason he's still allowed to attend the meeting is that he has under his care the young Iris who succeeded him.

  
For my part I have never yet met in person the famous Red, very famous trainer in spite of himself in my opinion, and who would be the real champion of Kanto, only he never really showed any real interest for his title which would have forced the Pokemon Alliance to ask him to name a substitute to occupy his throne, which was in fact the leader of the Elite 4 during his very coronation: Lance the Dragon Master.

  
Lance is a very special man who deserves respect and exudes such an aura that it's hard to ignore him.

He's a tall redhead with a strong charisma and I have to admit, a very handsome face and very beautiful amber eyes. However, everything in his presence and his behavior seem to warn those around him or who cross him, to not approach him too close or be ready to face an army of raging dragon types pokemon ready to bite!

  
Steven Stone, on the other hand, is his total opposite. He is the same age as me and is really much more open to others despite his apparent shyness and reserve, he's a man of average height (seriously he is smaller than me who measures 5,75 feet!) And the height difference is especially obvious when he is standing near our colleague from Johto…. On the other hand the most striking feature about him apart from his messy steel blue hair, his natural elegance; are his eyes.

  
Intense light blues, unyielding, reflecting strength, determination and a steel will that is hard to ignore, after all he is not nicknamed the Master of Steel for nothing.

  
Wallace is a master of refinement. The former Gym Leader of Sootopolis is a regular at pokemon contests to the delight of his precious water types pokemon !

He is a tall and thin extravagant individual with teal blue hair and a certain taste for fashion, he'ss sometimes difficult to believe that this odd guy is Champion ; Steven gave him his title of Champion and Wallace agreed to one condition that his best friend shared the burdens with him. So Hoenn officially has two champions, one of which takes care of the physical loads by taking care of the challengers while the other takes care of the administrative works.

  
And then there is Green…. The no less famous 5-Minute Champion is currently Kanto's eighth gym leader and when the situation calls for him, he replaces Red's presence as Kanto's representative. Professor Oak's grandson is a young man who is bold and full of himself. Lance says about him that he calmed down as he's got older and is no longer the spoiled rotten brat and arrogant lad who had beaten him back then.

  
Hm, I don't think so...

  
So here I am among all these boys and just because I'm a woman doesn't mean they don't respect me or try to coax me down. I rather think that I inspire them with a respectful fear or at least for the majority of them because that did not prevent Alder from trying to get me for a date on several occasions and even with each refusal, he remained polite but tried again and again when he had the opportunity until Wallace stepped in and whispered something in his ear that made the former Champion blush so much that he never looked at me the same way again.


	2. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV

The meeting to which I was invited by invitation this year was held in one of the Evergrande City conference rooms in the Hoenn region.

My trip had been quite pleasant. A private jet had picked me up from the league, a super-fast ship courtesy belonging to the Pokemon Alliance and appearing to be reserved for the sole use of its high representatives… such as the Champions.

Hoenn is a region with a pleasant climate, it changed me a bit from the ever-present chill air of Sinnoh, but I have to admit that the humidity always in the air in this region tends to make my hair curl! I know I have a long mane and can only blame myself for some inconvenience in everyday life, but no one will ever make me cut my hair! No one !

Once on Hoenn's floor, I was gently led to the luxurious hotel where I had been assigned a room. Though room is a weak word, I would rather say a 2-floors suite which would look more like an apartment than anything else! and obviously it was the custom to house a champion like that.

It was still early in the morning in Hoenn time and the meeting was only held in the early afternoon so I decided to explore my quarters and then make my way quietly to a meeting hall which I hoped was easy to find. My "Hotel Room" was a royal suite on two levels at least the size of a loft; I was told that while I became Champion I would occupy this suite and exclusively myself because I was confirmed that each Champion had his own quarters in this palace located very close to the imposing building of the Pokemon League of Hoenn .

Sinnoh's Pokemon League Castle is too out of the way to accommodate such a facility, which is why guests are lodged either within the League or in Sunnyshore City, the town closest to Victory Road. I was trying to think of something else while feeding my pokemon on the big terrace blacony but it was more and more difficult to get it out of my head.

Three years, it's been three years now that I had the title of Sinnoh Champion and few were the trainers who managed to earn their eight badges of the region (thanks to Volkner for that) and to defeat my Elite 4. To be honest, I hadn't had a real fight in ages and it was starting to bother me seriously.

Fortunately, my passion for History, myths and archaeological excavations made me forget the dead calm reigning over the League; and if I was really in need of action there were always missions for the government.

Secret missions accomplished with the G-men for the Alliance and which most often consisted of destroying secret labs, getting hold of confidential documents or even thwarting the plans of the various criminal organizations in our respective regions. The G-men are real hotheads, skilled trainers and experienced in the art of spying, going undercover and the fight against crime.

When the President of the Alliance introduced me to the Commander in charge of the G-men section he was very surprised to learn that my Pokemon battle level was the highest of any current Champions. I was first assigned to the research and documentation section before moving to the field missions section but for that I had to have a "training session" as they like to call it.

What was my surprise when I found out that my "instructor" was going to be one the best G-men veteran currentlyworking himself, the very one who apparently terrorized all the government agents assigned to the G-men and whom I only knew by reputation: Lance the Dragon Master.

Lance was not surprised to learn that I was now a G-men agent, and I spent a very intense week training alongside him. During this week I learned that most of the rumors about the both Johto and Kanto Regions Champion were unfounded, well not all but often a little bit exaggerated.

First of all, he wasn't as rough and cold as he looked. You just have to know how to observe him. Lance is a trainer in total connection with his pokemon, I have never seen such a fused state from any trainer before and I felt like he could communicate with them telepathically, without words.

Apparently Red has the same fused relationship with his own pokemon, so much so that he hardly ever needs to speak, which will explain a lot about his silence.

Lance is caring, very passionate I would say too. He has a strong fighting spirit and never gives up no matter that. He knows what he wants and can be very stubborn too ! Not to mention the fact that he is a born leader, has a lot of charisma, no wonder why so many people felt attracted by him….

At the very beginning I had no feelings for him at all, he was just a colleague and then over the missions that I was able to fullfill in his company ... I don't know, something changed, I looked at him differently and the more time I spent in his presence, the more I had strong feelings for him. But something deep inside me something told me he was unreachable.

I pushed back that stupid feelings and listened to my heart, I was right. Well, that's what I hoped to persuade myself as I scratched the neck of my trusty Karak, my garchomp. The dragon seemed to sense my confusion and thrust its snout affectionately against my shoulder, my gaze met its and I saw fierce determination.

In a way it had given me back confidence.

Stopping daydreaming, I stood up, more determined than ever. I removed all my pokemon from their pokéballs and left my hotel suite for the league building. It was time for me to take the weight off my heart, to confess my feelings to him regardless of his answer.

The cliché of the girl who shouldn't take the first step, not for me! I like this motto which says "when you want, you can" and since I have the feeling that the dragon trainer was rather silent and shy in terms of social life, as much as I go straight with him.


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

Lying on the couch all lazy doing nothing is not my style at all.

And since Steven was supposed to be at an administrative meeting early this morning before that boring Champions meeting, I decided to head to EverGrande to enjoy the place before the trouble started.

Mistake.

After a quick flight from Mossdeep city, my current residence in Hoenn, I landed on the roof of the building without anyone noticing my presence. As usual. My dragonite may not be small, but he knows how to be discreet and silent in all circumstances.

This famous meeting took place in a room a bit away from the usual conference rooms and other League offices. A futile attempt to make the presence of all the Champions gathered in one building discreet. Although I admit that I am not too fond of this kind of summit, I do recognize the need for it.

However I find a meeting every 3 months to be ridiculous because we are all more or less in constant communication with each others. After all most of us are active members of the I.P ...

So I started by descending from the roof and then making my way through the upper floors to finally descend to the level that interested me.

Around the corner of a corridor, a strange but at the same time familiar noise caught my attention, the very particular sound of women's heels hitting the floor.

A woman, present on the floor of the Elites training room? It immediately struck me as suspicious given the time it was.

I have learned from experience that Glacia and Phoebe are not morning person and most importantly, they never wear stiletto heels. And it was unlikely that a secretary or administrative officer was lugging around this particular floor.

So I followed the echo of the stranger's footsteps echoing through the deserted corridor before slamming myself down against the wall of the hallway I was in and which crossed the one where the stranger was. Her footsteps echoed louder and louder, signaling to me that she was approaching my position. Long blond hair, a long black coat edged with fur, I had no doubts about the identity of this famous stranger. No longer able to resist the urge to surprise her. So I left the shadow of the wall and it only took a few steps for me to be behind her.

“Lost?" I asked, slightly amused. She whirled around, I could tell she had just jumped, and yet she had a barely surprised expression on her face.

I admit Cynthia is a woman who has always amazed me, with her composure and her ability to handle any situations without batting an eyelid. She re-combed one of her blonde locks behind one ear, put a hand on her chest and said, smiling at me:

“Lance! I, I didn't expect to see you here, what brings you so early to Ever Grande? Do you scan the hallways for any spies, hm? "

I raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She seemed confused, nervous even. I can say now that I'm getting to know her more and it was out of character for her to show off hesitation, not at all ...

"I could return the same question to you. What brings you to the league in training floor and so soon? Do you miss the battlefield so much, hm ? "

She looked surprised and did nothing to hide it. “I didn't know it was the level of the training rooms. How did… ”

" I know it ? I replied, finishing her sentence before shrugging my shoulders. "Ever Grande has no real secrets from me anymore…. "

I did not expand on the subject. Why did I know the Hoenn League building so well? Let’s say that a certain steelhead has shown me around the place quite a few times, officially but mostly unofficially ...

She seemed to hesitate before answering me, I was almost sure she was avoiding looking me in the eye.

" I see …. Uh, I don't want to disturb you or impose my presence to you, but you would like to lead me to the room where the meeting is taking place, that I at least know where it is without getting lost in this maze of corridors."

She said with a small smile, obviously rather embarrassed by her own request.

Embarrassed? Cynthia ? Something was definitely wrong. So I decided to find out, in my own way. I nodded, inviting him to follow me.

" Follow me "

She followed me in silence, only the sound of our footsteps could be heard in the deserted corridor. After climbing a few stairs and crossing several hallways, I turned to her.

"Here it is, the door at the end of this hallway. "

I smirked as I watched her. She was catching her breath as quietly as she could.

  
It's true that I tend to forget that the people around me have shorter legs than I do.

  
" Thank you very much ! without you I think I will have been late because I will still be wandering the corridors of this building at the time of the meeting, and…. "

  
"And? there is something else, isn't there?" I asked, crossing my arms.

  
I admit it, I'm not the most gifted at social relationship and I sometimes lack tact.

Steven often says that my way of speaking is sometimes rude and without any delicacy…. but I can't help it, you can't correct your personal traits that easily, and believe me, I try.

  
She was looking at her shoes now, avoiding looking at me like she was blaming herself for something, then suddenly took a deep breath, raised her head and finally looked me straight in the eye.

"Lance, I need to talk to you, in private." Could you give me some time after the meeting please? "

  
I frowned. I got it right, something was wrong, not at all.

  
But I was far from suspecting what would happen next.


	4. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

" Very good. But why wait, we can talk now. There are a few rooms that are never used on this floor, so we’ll be more comfortable discussing there if it seems so important to you. "

  
She blinked several times, looking surprised at my answer.

  
“Uh I… let's go. She said finally, releasing her breath.

  
I then made my way to one of the rooms that I knew was unused and which had a few armchairs in which we could sit comfortably while waiting for the time for that damn meeting.

  
I turned the doorknob and waved Cynthia in to enter, then closed the door behind me before turning to face her. I spotted the old couch lying in a corner of the room.  
“Let's go sit down. "

  
" listen." She said quickly, biting her lip," you once told me that actions are sometimes more meaningful than words so I ... "

  
She didn't finish her sentence, walked the short distance between us, grabbed the front of my uniform, digging her fingers into the fabric as if to assert her grip before pulling gently but firmly to force me to lower my head to the same level as hers and press her lips against mine.

  
I didn't really realize what was going on the moment.  
I felt like we stood there for hours in this room. Our lips sealed, our eyes closed (which I had reflexively closed) before I made a movement to catch my breath, parting my lips.  
It was then that I felt her tongue move against me.

  
I couldn't resist, instinctively I responded to her kiss so unexpected, so unexpected that I was completely taken aback.

  
Sliding my tongue into her mouth as she did with hers at the same time, my hands unconsciously grabbed her face. I felt the heat flood my body and I was starting to find it harder and harder to fight the furious urge to prolong our kiss when she suddenly pulled away, leaving us both panting.

  
"I, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me…." She said while catching her breath

  
I looked at her, completely confused, shocked, fascinated. Call it what you want to.

  
After a long time realizing what had just happened, I was finally able to pronounce her name:

  
"Cynthia…" my voice sounded weaker and more flustered than I wanted it to be.

  
She slowly removed her hands that were still gripping my uniform and took a few steps back.

  
"Lance, I'm really confused, I… I wanted you to know how I've been feeling about you for a year now… I really couldn't keep this to myself anymore…"

  
So I tried to reassure her by putting a finger to her lips before hugging her awkwardly.

  
"Shhh, hey ... I don't blame you, it's just that I'm not used to ... that kind of emotional display. "

  
She seemed to relax a bit in my arms before looking at me again, her pearly gray eyes asking a silent question that I easily guessed. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to tell her.

  
"You need to know that someone is already sharing my life."

  
" Why … "

  
"Didn't I push you away?" I finished.

  
I paused for a long time before continuing. "I have great respect for you, I really have a deep respect for you and for all that you have done to get there. But after what has just happened between us, It is my duty to confess a secret to you that very few people currently know. "

  
She frowned and crossed her arms.  
I saw that she was confused, so I decided to tell her the truth.

  
“I' m in a relationship with Steven Stone for almost 3 years now. "

  
There it was said.

  
Oddly enough, I felt relieved that Cynthia knew about it, at least we won't have to lie to her or hide from her anymore. By the Great Dragon how did I hate that! But I'll do anything to protect him, anything ...

  
I knew Cynthia wouldn't repeat what I had just confessed to her. A secret, if you can call it that, that only my Elite 4, Steven's Elite 4, my cousin Clair, Steven best friends and my grandmother knew about. So Cynthia was added to the list and I started to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

  
"Oh…" she finally said in a tone that was both sorry and uncertain.

  
She pulled away from me, all shaking and slapped her forehead: "How I'm stupid ! I should have restrained myself from kissing you like that, I really don't know what got hold of me…"

  
She had red cheeks and tried to hide her face in her hands. I forced her to sit on the couch, gently taking her by the arm. Once I was seated next to her, I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, stop spreading you in excuses like that, it's not your type, it's not you, it doesn't look like you. And then you didn't do anything wrong. "

  
She then looked up at me, looking completely shocked at what I had just said to her.

  
I was about to say something else when my pokegear vibrated in my pocket, I grabbed the device quickly and read the message on the screen.

  
**"The meeting is about to start in 5 minutes, where are you?" "**

  
I didn't have to read the number to know who it was.

  
Cynthia was watching me intently, both puzzled and worried.

  
I stood up and took her hand to join me.

  
"Cynthia, I'm not going to hide that I like you very much and if it was the opposite, believe me. I would never have let you kiss me like you just did ... My social skills has gone around the League since then.

  
I may admit, I'm a true misanthropist. I can't stand physical contacts with other humans and find it difficult to trust others, aside a few exceptions.

  
"Look, I just got a message from Steven telling me that the meeting was going to start in 5 minutes, if you don't mind we will resume our little conversation later. Just wait for me at the end of the meeting as you wanted, please. "

  
She opened her mouth and then closed it with an expression of uttered surprise.

  
I don't have the habit of begging or asking for, but for her, I felt the need, I didn't really know why.

  
"Okay," she finally sighed.

  
I felt she had a lot of questions for me but I had to keep her waiting, plus I hoped Steven and his legendary diplomatic skills would clear things out.

  
After rearranging her long hair nervously, she was the first to walk out of the room we had been in for at least a good two hours. It's crazy how you lose track of time when your emotions take control of your sanity.

  
I walked out a few minutes later, inhaling as deeply as possible to prepare myself mentally to face the other champions: A little over an hour nailed to a chair listening to the blabbings of others for my greatest joy.


	5. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's POV

When I left the house that morning, Lance was still sleeping.

Sleeping quietly, rolled up into a ball and rolled up in the covers like a real kakuna, as if he wanted to go into hibernation! though I could call it a daily semi-hibernation….

It will always fascinate me, how a man with his constitution and with his build, having such a great body heat can be so sensitive to the cold?

One of my assumptions is that he was characteristically not so far different from the dragons he tames.

Anyway, I woke up very early that morning, leaving the room making as little noise as possible. My partner may be a heavy sleeper when he is really tired, but on the other hand he has very keen hearing, believe me.

My father's secretary had warned me of this meeting the day before; something she usually never does so I concluded it must be urgent.

  
I admit being the vice president of a big corporation can sometimes take away from your free time but it’s a choice I fully embrace and what my father would do without me, I still wonder. Surely kill himself at work and end up having no life outside his office I imagine; like in the days before my mother left us….

  
When I was ready to leave the house, I quickly scribbled a note that I stuck on the kitchen table, prominently. A habit I had acquired after a slight incident that could have ended in disaster ...

Luckily I got up early to attend this meeting! One more contract, damage to the main lab needing to be fixed urgently and a dilemma between two administrators from the maintenance department and a more than sleepy president to deal with. Yes, the day promised to be long.

I can't thank Wallace enough for accepting my offer to share Champion's loads with me. I just couldn't cut myself in two or three! although I really love what I do.

After resolving the main issues that required my intervention, I left Devon Corporation HQ as quickly as possible for Evergrande City to attend the monthly Champions meeting.

I really like these meetings, they give me the opportunity to see my inter regional colleagues (and sometimes from very far away like Iris, Alder or Diantha)  
It is a great opportunity to know how things are going, of what is happening in the world and of the important decisions to be taken together but it is also an opportunity to see friends that unfortunately my obligations prevent me from seeing as often as I like. As is the case with some Elite 4 members such as Lucian, Bruno, Caitlin or even Cynthia.

Ah Cynthia, if you looked past her polite manners and always elegant demeanor, was a strong woman, very strong.  
I respect her very much for who she is and I fear her at the same time. She was able to gain the esteem of many (not easy when you are a woman I think) and mostly she was able to positively impress a certain Dragon Master.

And that is not given to everyone. Most people describe Lance as a lonely, cold, calculating, cynical and arrogant man, completely devoted to his job and the pokemon he loves more than anything.

  
I have to admit that they are not entirely wrong on some points, but I can also say that this is just a facade.  
An extremely well builded facade like real dragon scales armor!

  
Clair, his cousin, often says of me that I am the only one who really understands his cousin. I don't know what makes her say that but maybe it's because Lance doesn't behave at all the same with me as with the other people he meets.

  
But this change is so imperceptible and he plays such a good role and makes up lies with a disconcerting ease that no one ever knew about the both of us until one day Clair caught us kissing.

You may wonder rightly how I fell in love with a man like him ? It's complicated to explain.  
For both of us it's obvious. For those around us, it was surprising but not impossible that one day we would get closer to the way we are now.

The reaction of others? Of course I dread, even though I don't care what people think of me. I don't care, I'm not around anymore.  
On the other hand, what constantly worries me is his very reaction.

Lance tends to lost his temper quickly when people threatens someone close to him and believe me, I have had to defuse the bomb he is very often.  
It has even become a habit for those close to us to go through me first when they have something delicate to ask to the susceptible Dragon Master!

  
  


In fact, he's not that hard to read, you just need to know how to be patient with him and show him affection first. Because do not expect any return from him, he is far too fearful for that, well that's what I thought but three years at his side confirmed me the opposite.

  
  


Panting for breath after my quick run to reach the building, I readjusted my suit before entering the room.

I was always happy to be the first to arrive at important meetings. Punctuality is something I take very seriously and which my companion sometimes lacks I must admit.

“In advance as usual. "

The familiar voice of the new arrival made me smile.

  
“Wallace! Always on time. "

  
My friend returned my smile.

  
“It's the least of the things, we are still the hosts of this meeting this month. "

  
" You're absolutely right. Well, we just have to wait for the others. "

  
"Ah? The red dragon that serves as your lover isn't here yet? "

I winced at that nickname

"Wallace please ..."

  
"Oh sorry, sorry, I still can't figure out how you tamed this wild animal. Seriously Steven, that will always remain a big mystery to me."

My friend said emphatically while gesturing with his hands.

  
"It's not an animal it's ..." I sighed, having no will to justify myself to Wallace, I cut his game short.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" 

  
" About what ? For entrusting your heart and soul to a demon? No. Well not anymore, but it's you that I'm worried about you know. "

  
He sat down on the edge of the table, very close to where I had stood staring out at the window. He touched my hand

  
"If I ever learn that he behaved indecently or violently with you I… you know, with a past like his you never know what can happen… and Mily and I will take care of putting his ideas in place. You can take my word for it. "

His grim smile shocked me more than his words and I hastily pulled my hand away.

  
I then faced him and, in the calmest and coldest voice I could handle, I replied:  
"Despite the deep friendship between you and me Wallace, if one day I learn that you threatened or hurted Lance in any way, I will reduce you to dust like the finest silicate that litter the white sand beach of Unova, am I clear? "

  
Wallace looked at me with wide eyes, then pulled back sharply, swallowing audibly at my serious expression.

Honestly, would you like the love of your life to be openly threatened? No more than me I imagine.

I moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I can hardly imagine what Lance would do if you attacked him this way, I think not even the strongest ice types from Glacia could save you. Oh and what you imply will never happen I can assure you. "

As long I am been with Lance I had adopted some of his tactics and I can tell you that the tacit threats heavy with innuendo whispered in the ear of your interlocutor are a most formidable weapon!

Wallace was going to answer me something but someone entered the room.  
Seeing the expression Sydney put on when he saw us, he immediately suspected something.

"Oops I interrupted something between you two big bosses, am I wrong? "

Wallace sighed and rose from his position, waving his hand in front of his face like it was a fan and walked over to Sydney, as if to keep a safe distance from me.

“No absolutely not Sid, Steven was telling me some nasty things about what could happen to those who threaten his loved one. "

  
Sydney placed a hand against her forehead.

  
"Serious Wally, you threatened to hurt Lance again, did you?" "

"How's that again?" I asked, frowning.

  
“Who threatened what?" Suddenly asked a female voice.

  
“Phoebe! "

  
The young woman rushed towards me and put her arms around my neck, smiling at me.

  
"Oh you, did you wake up early again hm?" She said reproachfully.

I smiled back at her.

"The routine: unexpected meeting, my father pulling out his hair ..."

  
"And a dragon in your bed that you don't want to wake up?" Sidney added, winking at me.

I was used to these little spikes but couldn't help but feel embarrassed each time.

“Cid! Leave him alone." Phoebe scolded him.

  
"Relax Medium girl, it's not as bad you know that."

  
"Hmpf .."

We were soon joined by Glacia and Drake. The two deans of Hoenn's League chatted enthusiastically as they walked through the door, suddenly falling silent when their eyes fell on our little group.

“Hello Glacia, Drake." Phoebe said timidly, pulling away from me.

The dragon trainer raised an eyebrow.  
“At least no one is late this time." He declared in his gruff voice.

Sidney played with his mohawk.  
“So what, I couldn't do anything about it last time! "

I sighed. Drake wasn't the leader of my Elite for nothing, that old dragon tamer sea dog could force you to spill the truth just by looking at you.

  
Scary but still effective.

"Ah, we are full complete, that's what essential!" Glacia said, slapping her hands together.

Everyone nodded. Before taking our places around the long conference table, we obviously awaited the arrival of the others.

  
I then walked back to one of the windows, my gaze scanning the sky by reflex.  
I finally decided to send him a message.

**"The meeting starts in 5 minutes, where are you?"**


	6. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's POV

What was my relief when just a few minutes after sending my message my lover entered the room.

Cynthia was following him closely, she seemed a little confused and anxious to me, but I was probably deluding myself and then my colleagues from other regions arrived, almost afterwards.

The meeting was interesting.

Finally for my part I have not seen the time spent busy listening to news and other information that I did not already know. As always at these meetings, it was always almost the same who spoke: Karen for the League of Johto; being the leader of the Indigo Plateau Elite 4, Lance trusted her enough to handle situations in his absence and Karen took her responsibilities seriously, stepping in when needed in a calm and calculated manner.

This time, the Champion of the Kalos region honored us with her visit. The four members of her Elite 4 were obviously present and we were discussing mainly subjects relating to our respective functions when each one having exhausted the subject, the conversation became more trivial. Diantha then revealed to us that she was an actress in her region before officially becoming a Champion, still keeping her career in the cinema.

I learned that Malva was also a TV host and that Siebold was a renowned cooking chef, not by all that the members of the Kalos Pokemon League were multi-talented. I was not surprised that Cynthia welcomed the new Champion with open arms, although rather reserved, the two women seemed to get along wonderfully for a first meeting.

Even more surprising was that Lance joined the discussion. Getting his attention by mainly talking about the dragon pokemon from her region, Drasna had managed to squeeze the cold out of the quiet Dragon Master.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye as Wikstorm tried to strike up a conversation with me, Lance briefly turned his head towards me and I smiled reassuring him (knowing that he wasn't exactly comfortable in this kind of situation, if I was around he would always look discreetly for me.)

Our silent exchanges were mostly invisible to other people, except to those knowing about us. However, I met the eyes of my colleague from Sinnoh and I thought I noticed that Cynthia looked confused by what she had just seen but I was maybe having ideas, always wanting to be too careful I felt like I was getting a little paranoid.

Two hours passed before the conference ended. Our guests coming from Kalos were the first to go to their hotel, visibly exhausted by the meeting and especially the jet lag, closely followed by the elite 4 from Sinnoh rather unaccustomed to the hot climate of the region.

They soon remained in the room only a few people: myself, Wallace, Sidney and Karen busy exchanging concert tickets, Phoebe, Lance and Cynthia.

"What refinement, what elegance isn't it?" Wallace suddenly asked dreamily.

" About what ?" Phoebe replied, rising from her chair while suppressing a yawn with her hand.

“But it isn't obvious my dear, Kalos must be a wonderful region to visit! "

"Oh that…" Phoebe sighed, not looking up at the ceiling, exasperated.

She followed with a laugh Karen and Sidney as they rushed through the halls of the building, catching Wallace at the last minute who protested until their voices were nothing more than a distant echo.

I let out a sigh of relief myself as I walked over to my mate before noticing that Cynthia had remained in the room.

I stopped my gesture of reaching out to Lance, a little uncomfortable. I pretended to readjust my jacket and Lance reassured me with a look of his amber eyes and silently invited me to follow him, strangely he did the same with Cynthia. I frowned but avoided asking questions. I knew Lance could behave weird and unpredictable, but it was never without a reason.

The Dragon Master led us up the stairs to the roof of the building. Running behind him who seemed in such a hurry to get to the exit, I finally grabbed his hand and gently forced him to turn to me as he swung open the door to the outside, Cynthia following closely behind.

"May I know where you are taking us?" And why_ "

"Safe from prying ears" he answered between his teeth, cutting me off in my sentence.

I folded my arms, demanding concrete explanations.

Cynthia tried to tame her suddenly blown hair before approaching us and answering my silent question.

"It's my fault," she huffed.

Lance stepped in, his cloak snapping behind him. I raised an eyebrow, what could these two be hiding from me?

A familiar smell of dampness suddenly reached my nostrils, lifting my head to scan the sky as I saw dark clouds rapidly forming above us.

Quickly analyzing the situation and figuring out the solutions available to me, I opted for the simplest: return home.

I then turned to my colleague from Sinnoh who was also scanning the sky with a worried look.

"Well, I suggest we go take shelter from the storm at my place." I held out my hand to her "Cynthia, I hope you have nothing against teleportation?"

At these words I saw Lance make a face of disgust and I could help but laugh lightly.

"Lance will join us quickly by air" I declared seeing Cynthia's questioning gaze move towards my companion who replied by nodding his head quickly before climbing on the back of his trusty dragonite barely released from his pokeball .

I wasted no time, grabbing my Claydoll's pokeball, I ordered my pokémon to take us home. I knew it would take Lance a little over fifteen minutes to get to Mossdeep, it barely gave me time to unlock the front door and prepare something.

Once at destination, Cynthia obediently followed me inside, surprisingly quiet.

"Please, make yourself at home. Excuse me for the mess, I didn't expect to receive visitors ”I told her, inviting her to take a seat on the sofa.

Fortunately, Lance had taken the time to clear the kitchen and do some tidying up ; he could sometimes forget to do certain daily chores, unaccustomed to living in a house that he was, even though we had been living together here for almost a year and a half.

I decided to prepare some tea, judging that it was a little too early in the late afternoon to suggest anything else. Once my preparations were done, I joined Cynthia taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

I felt her a little surprised by my sudden presence as she jumped slightly. Her behavior worried me, so I decided to ask her a question that had been burning me since the start of the conference.

" Is everything alright ? Lance, did he says something unusual? Does he want to assign you a new misison ?" I asked, assuming a conversation had taken place between the two shortly before the meeting.

I saw her hesitate, wringing her hands. Not feeling her at all at ease, I decided to radically change the subject, remembering that she was as passionate about myths and legends as I was, I got up to go quickly to my office to take the package I had received from the museum just a few days ago and which I had neglected until then. Cynthia followed my movements with curiosity, her eyes lingering on the display glass cases stored against the walls of my living room. I sat down next to her, placing the package on the coffee table.

"The scientist in charge of the antique department of the museum sent me this back a few days ago, according to him it is a very old tablet on which we can distinguish rather unusual engravings, he especially wants me to identify the origin of the mineral composing it. "

I saw her eyes shine with curiosity, bending carefully over the still wrapped package

" can I ?" She asked in a soft voice.

Ah finally ! I thought she had lost her voice at the end of our conference!

" Of course ! Do you want me to bring you gloves? I asked, smiling at her.

"With pleasure, I would especially not want to damage it" she replied with a smile.

Sharing a common passion easily brings people together, I could see she was trying to strike up a conversation but hadn't succeeded since arriving.

Quickly returning to her with two pairs of cloth gloves reserved for researchers, I invited her with a wave of the hand and undo the fabric of the packaging that contained the tablet.

"In fact, I found it a few months ago during exploring a cave in Johto, I had entrusted it to the museum to allow them to do research but obviously they found nothing more than me on their side I have the impression.

" Unbelievable ! She breathed "These engravings seems so old!" Older than any I have seen in Sinnoh, however this writing reminds me of the reliefs found on Mount Coronet ... "

"Have you ever seen something similar?" I asked her both intrigued and impressed. She was about to answer me when a sound of powerful wings beating followed by something heavy landing near the porch was heard.

Not bothering to open the door for him (it's not like he's home too.) Lance took time to remove his rain-soaked cloak and boots once inside, his dragonite snorting diligently on the floor before rushing into the room where our pokemon slept.

His sudden presence seemed to have made Cynthia nervous again. I frowned as I watched him. Something was definitely wrong.

Lance settled nonchalantly in the leather armchair in front of the sofa, armchair he had quickly claimed by living with me (I had the good intuition to buy it thinking of him that day! )

"Did you receive something?" He asked curious

I nodded "Yes I was just going to open it with Cynthia when you stormed in, will you bring the tea here?"

He answered me silently, nodding before getting up. Cynthia didn't take her eyes off him until he disappeared into the kitchen. She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"So is it true? He didn't lie to me. Does he really live with you? "

I could not contain my surprise, what did he have said to her to put her in such a state and especially to talk to her about our relationship, him who was so silent about this subject!

"Have no fear" she added quickly "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Regaining my composure, I returned her gaze, displaying the most relaxed air I could handle at the moment. 

“It's not really a secret. Our folks knows it and I am surprised that you do not know it besides, well halfway. This means that the people I suspected the most talkative know how to hold their tongue ”I explained with a nervous little laugh.

"Relax, Cynthia isn't the type to pick up the paparazzi." Lance interjected putting a tray down on the coffee table, forcing me to take the precious tablet in my arms. I gave him a reproachful look and he ignored me greatly, continuing to speak. "The last time I saw a photographer approach you too close I thought he was going to get his hand crunched by your garchomp!" Lance continued in an amused tone.

Cynthia couldn't help laughing at this anecdote. "Oh yes, Karak would have made short work of it!"

I smiled back, but I couldn't help but notice how much easier it was for her to strike up a conversation with him rather than with me, well at that moment anyway.

“It reminds me of the time where Alastor was running after a bunch of reporters, we were stuck on a mission. "

"Hm, the time you almost burned downtown?" I said as I poured three cups of steaming tea.

Lance crossed his arms.

" You exaggerate." He replied with a groan.

I laughed in spite of myself, so used to his sulky look.

"No more joking, we need to talk," Lance said, the most serious in the world, making the atmosphere very tense all of a sudden.

I glanced at Cynthia, visibly affected by his words. "Always straight to the point, no tiptoeing even hm?"

I sighed, exasperated by his attitude. Lance could be blunt in his words at times, he was eager always to get to the point.

"Well maybe we have to put things flat it looks like it's up to me to ask the delicate questions, right? I sighed looking at the two insistently.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have ..." Cynthia said before trying to get up.

"No, you stay" Lance replied in a calm but firm voice.

Oh, I knew that tone all too well, that sudden authority so natural to him; the trouble was just beginning.


	7. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV

It was so odd.  
So suddenly, so uneasy, so embarrassing!

But what had caught me! I was beginning to regret my audacity to confess my feelings to him, to have kissed him like that.  
Everything was going so fast that I got chills.

  
In just a few hours I found myself in the company of two men whom I admired and I felt not at my place between them, really! And with the Revelations that Lance made to me ....

Steven's kindness made me as uncomfortable as the attraction I had for Lance.

What a pain !  
And of course I found myself now in the company of Steven who had just teleported us to his house. Really nice and warm seaside villa of the most sober but nevertheless, ideal for a couple ...

I remained silent, not wanting to give him a bad impression.  
We have known each other for a few years and I readily admit that Steven is a man whose presence is pleasant, always calm and polite, a true gentleman! although I know that behind his impeccable manners hides an amazing trainer very determined and just as powerful physically as mentally.

And now I was amazed to learn that this perfect bachelor was sharing his life with the most improbable person. Adding to my state of confusion the fact that this very person now demanded that we speak frankly about this awkward moment that had just passed between us just a few hours ago.

To speak of a lack of tact would be an understatement! Finally I understood his urgent need to explain himself.  
But what surprised me even more was the astonishing relaxed attitude that Steven displayed in the face of my sudden and unseemly question.  
He must have suspected something from the start and my intuition told me that Lance was counting on it.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have ..." I said, trying to get up.

"No, you stay" Lance replied in a calm but strong voice.

The seriousness and authority that the Dragon Master suddenly displayed were not good omens, but it took more to impress me.  
I was at the origin of this conflict and I had to calm the tensions, out of question that the situation worsens between these two because of me!

"Steven, please let me explain it to you, and Lance please let me do it" I said with as much sincerity and force as I could handle in my voice without trembling.

Steven frowned but waited patiently, Lance on the other hand looking indecisive, both upset and curious, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Oh Arceus, keep calm. I won't be leaving." I then declared to Lance in a vain attempt to calm him down a bit.

It must be said that my colleague from Johto was known for his destructive rage. Very effective on a mission by the way, when it came to demolishing something like a building or a secret base. However his penchant for destruction was explained by an accumulation of small frustrations and inevitably he arrived at a stage where Lance let go of his emotions that obviously he constantly contained.  
His entourage still feared the moment when the plug would explode, releasing the terrible dragon that was literally in him.  
I witnessed his rage once, the members of the network of smugglers that we completely dismantled thanks to him that day must still have nightmares about it too I think ....

The Dragon Master held my gaze, then stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth in front of us, face frozen, a growl stuck across his throat.

I jumped when Steven abruptly put his cup down on the coffee table, causing the porcelain to stain.

  
Lance then turned her angry gaze to him. It was then that I witnessed an amazing thing:  
Steven looked intently at Lance in the eyes without saying a single word and he immediately ceased all his actions, remaining as if frozen in place, after a moment of indecision he came and sat down obediently in his seat breathing heavily, his head bowed .

“Breathe, everything is fine." Steven said calmly, his blue eyes not letting go of the dragon trainer who was indeed trying to calm his breathing.

Obviously worried, Steven stood up to go over to Lance, a hand leaning over his cheek, grabbing his attention and sliding the zipper of his uniform down a bit, releasing his neck and relaxing the turtleneck lying below.

  
"What could have happened between the two of you that caused it to put you in such a state hm?" "

He didn't answer, digging his fingers on the leather of the armrest.  
Suddenly he raised his head, get up and dragging Steven by the arm he made him sit on the couch and sat down with him next to me.  
Without a word he turned to me and as delicately as possible his large fingers brushed my cheeks before framing my face.  
Slowly but surely bringing our faces together, Lance kissed me.

At first almost timidly, his lips barely touching mine, I felt him hesitating so I took the initiative to kiss him back more concretely for the second time.

A long kiss followed. I could not say that it was passionate, no, it was rather hot, intense, animal! I then felt all the desire he was feeling at the moment.  
Oh Arceus, my head was spinning!

So everything stopped as it had started, the Dragon Master left me panting and turned to Steven.  
Not giving him time to recover from the shock of what he had just witnessed, Lance took his face as he had done for me and kissed him fiercely.

Seeing his two entwined there to share a most intense kiss was strangely exciting ...  
Already very confused, the heat threatened to go to my head and more!

Lance pulled away from Steven, reluctantly it seemed.

  
The Hoenn Champion was panting, his face flushed red and eyes shining, trying to figure the situation out anyway.  
The Dragon Master inhaled deeply and released his breath as he tilted his head back, leaning back against the sofa and stretching his arms across the back of the sofa.

"So that was it ..." Steven breathed completely incredulously.

I wanted so much to save myself, to flee faraway… but a firm hand held my shoulder.

Breaking the heavy silence, Lance answered him in a slightly amused tone.

  
“You once told me that actions sometimes speak better than words. "

It was cause to Steven that we owed this famous sentence!

“Yes, finally, but your interpretation of this phrase is brutally literal! » My colleague from Hoenn indignantly gave me a look.

And Lance laughed! Seriously!

  
"We don't change our deep nature, you know how I am Steve. "

He sighed, looking at me.

  
“Cynthia, how to say…. "

I then freed myself from the hold of the Dragon Master to get up and change places, sitting to the right of Steven and taking his hand.

  
"No, it's up to me to give you explanations" I cut off, annoyed by the whole situation.  
“I started it, I was the one who kissed him the first this afternoon before the meeting. I wanted to get it right out and I was tired of my feelings gnawing at my heart, only I didn't think I would hurt you! "

Steven looked surprised at my words but didn't take his hand away from mine. On the contrary, he smiles at me.

  
"Hurt me? How ? Because you're attracted to Lance and found out he's with me? "

  
He gave a small laugh.

  
"I'm going to tell you a secret: I've always known that one day it would happen, I mean. Well, not with you personally speaking. "

I gave him a questioning look.

  
“Lance is not a very emotionally stable person. He started to explain.

  
“Hey! » The man exclaimed, raising his head.

  
“Dare to say the opposite! » Steven replied with a smirk.

Lance just turned his head, muttering. 

"Ah" sighed the steel type expert again. He looked at me again.

  
"Truly I'm relieved that you're in, really." And I prefer it to be you rather than another woman! I esteem you very much you know. "

How could I respond to such a declaration!

  
I was mortified, my face burned so badly, I must be red as a tomato by now! I was both very flattered and so embarrassed!  
If I followed his reasoning, Steven clearly offered me a threesome, no more no less! And that, most seriously.

I thought about it for a long time, the two men next to me watching me in silence, both waiting for an answer from me, what was it.

I didn’t know how far this story would take us yet. If Palkia can hear me, only he knew what precious time I had wasted restraining my instincts!

“Steven? "

  
"Hm? " He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

  
"Something's puzzling me, you're so calm about all of this, I mean we're still talking about intimate relationships, not teenage loving conflicts. And take the news that me and Lance have feelings for each other like it's only natural for you to accept this when ... "

“I love Lance, I don't deny it. But I was the first one for him and I don't regret it, yet I know he doesn't really share the same kind of affection that I feel. "

"Say no bullshit Steve!" You are the only human being who has been able to approach me until now, me who can't stand people at all! "

  
"Yes and I feel guilty for cutting you off from any experience other than myself." I mean, I'm gay, you know that very well but you, surely not no, I know you by heart now. "

"And that's your pretext to avoid being jealous, seriously you're disappointing me there." Lance said.

"It's for you alone to decide my dear, after all you are the object of all the attention here". Steven replied.

"Hmph," Lance growled in response before crossing his arms over his chest.

His gaze slipped from me to Steven several times. There was something so fascinating about his keen eyes, his pupils narrowed almost slit like the eyes of the dragons he was training.

After a while, his brow furrowed and his forehead wrinkled, he sighed loudly.

  
"Steven, are you sure? "

  
"Absolutely". He answered without hesitation.

He then turned to me.

  
" Cynthia ? "

And there you have it, the fateful question was thrown to my face.

  
If I told him yes, I would never consider a threesome! Even less with two men, not to mention their status! It promised to be colorful! Being part of an already established couple, like a fly on the soup! From what I understood Steven was ready to share his relationship with Lance with myself because Lance had very little romantic experience? It intrigued me greatly, I wrote in the back of my head to ask him more questions later.

What if I said no? So this conversation would just be a painful memory for me that I will try to somehow forget; probably stuffing myself with ice cream and going to my friend Caitlin to tell her about my love miseries while crying on her shoulder ...  
Yeah, pathetic!

After all what was I risking? My reputation? My social life?  
By becoming Champion I had made the sacrifice of a lot of things, my social life was not flying high and I do not even speak of my sentimental life! Total nothingness for years, thanks to paparazzi!

" Very good. I finally declared, leaning forward to grab her hand and awkwardly Steven's.

  
"Perfect" Steven said with a small smile.

  
"But let it remain our little secret, I have no desire to pass for a breaker of couple for those around us!" 

  
"Don't worry about it, they won't dare say anything to you in my presence .... But I will ask you to take it easy both okay ... it's just that kind of thing is fairly new to me, so don't be too rushed ok? Lance replied, his eyes avoiding meeting our gaze on me and Steven.

He was so cute when he was embarrassed! Obviously a facet of the Dragon Master that nobody knew, or almost. And Steven's tender and reassuring expression towards him said much more than just words.

Steven laughed heartily.  
“Relax Lance, I don't think Cynthia is the type to throw her body and soul into a relationship. "

Ah if he knew more about me ...


	8. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV

Like a pokemon battle where the outcome is so uncertain that it gives you a cold sweat, I decided to risk myself, even if it means losing something big.

Or at least that's the impression I got at that very moment when the three of us agreed to begin this complex relationship.

From simple friendship we were about to move on to something radically more intimate.

Well, not immediately seemed to me. First, we had to pass the "trial period" imposed by Lance.

As the hours passed, night fell and the Dragon Master offered to make dinner for all three of us, at the same time taking care of the pokemon and disappearing into the kitchen followed by a troop of hungry creatures.

I took advantage of this moment to isolate myself in the bathroom.

Trying to fix my appearance as much as I could in order to appear presentable, re-styling my rebellious mane with my fingers, checking my makeup.

It must be said that my lipstick had been severely tested today!

When I came out of the room, Steven was waiting for me. He invited me to follow him into his office and closed the door behind him.

“Please sit down. He offered, gesturing to the imposing leather chair of his desk.

I took a seat as he climbed onto the windowsill.

"This room is soundproof, and with all the fuss the pokemon are going to make in the kitchen to eat I think we'll be much more comfortable discussing of him without his keen hearing bringing him here." He explained.

"You mean Lance. "

Stupid question

He just nodded.

"I imagine you must have a whole bunch of questions ... I'll try to answer as much as possible for tonight." 

" OK …. but I find it unfair if you don't ask me a question in return! Please, It would unfair, so please. "

He looked surprised but relieved.

"Well, let's start, I think we have an hour before us before he comes to get us." "

I hesitated for a moment, Steven suggested that he revealed a part of their intimate life to both of them in the hope that we will tighten our affinities even more, all three but obviously he especially wanted to talk to me about Lance in particular and not of him.

"Ok ... I will try not to be too intrusive in my questions, the situation is already enough as it is"

Steven chuckled lightly at my answer

  
“Yes we can say it! Personally, I have known worse, thanks Wallace. "

" Oh ? "

"Although he may be my best friend, his tendency to want to constantly interfere in my love life has given me a few scares in the past. "

“Hm, he's the type to meddle with things that don't concern him, I noticed. "

“I don't blame him, he worries a little too much about me that's all. "

Steven, equal to himself, always found a reason to minimate the circumstances, making the most complicated and awkward situations so suddenly banal and futile!

This is undoubtedly one of his character traits that I appreciate the most about him. Also launches elsewhere.

" So ? He continued, returning to the main topic of our conversation.

Ok Cynthia, you might as well put your feet up from the start:

"Hm… Oh yeah I know, Lance told me you've been together for 3 years." "

Steven thinks for a moment.

“Hm, I'll say four years actually, he forgot to count the year I flirted with him… I did really well to be persevering and patient. "

"Patient… is that why he asked you and me to take it easy?" I admit that I did not understand very well, he looks so ... "

" Confident ? hm? Beautiful facade isn't it, very well built I would say. "

I looked up at him, frowning.

"Since when do you know?" 

“Oh… as far back as I can remember! We knew each other as children ... Finally my father traveled a lot to Kanto and Johto for our business and took me with him when he had no other choice, his father was a long time friend of mine until he passed away abruptly. "

"I see… and since then you've lost sight of each other." "

"Yes, until about 5 years ago when Lance became the titular Champion of the Indigo Plateau, not really of his own free will but he refuses anyone else to take charge, you start to grab the character. "

I laughed softly

"I imagine yes"

“Since his coronation, we have crossed paths a few times. Most of the time it was for work or for the police and then I decided to reconnect; I admit that it was not easy even though I had help from his cousin and his Elite. "

"It's crazy how withdrawn he is!" "

"I'm not making you say it!" But I remedy it as much as I can. "

I smiled at him, it was so cute that expression he had when he spoke of the Dragon Master!

His gaze suddenly lit up.

"Oh I have an idea, why don't you come with us tomorrow to enjoy Wallace's gym? He had it renovated and he has a fully heated indoor pool now, what do you think? We will be able to discuss more freely. "

"Oh I don't believe that ..."

" Oh excuse me, maybe this is the wrong time of the month for you? "

I shook my head. Definitely Steven was a very sensitive man!

"No, everything is fine, thank you, I was only planning to stay for a few days and I did not bring a swimsuit in fact." 

"No problem, we'll go do some shopping tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up from your hotel. "

I smiled again. How could I say no to him!

"Hm and Lance? "

"Oh don't worry, he will meet us at the Sootopolis gym." He doesn't really like shopping, the crowd and him you know… Usually when he's at home, well in Hoenn I mean, in the morning he trains by the sea or with the members of my Elite 4. Him and Drake get along wonderfully." Steven replied with a small smile.

" I imagine... "

Drake, that old sea bass with a mustache as sharp as his mind! True terror, dragon trainer though he was, no wonder Lance got along so well with the old man!

The dinner was delicious. Lance turned out to be an excellent cook! He confessed to having prepared the meal with what he found edible in the kitchen… Yeah, I had a hard time believing that a wok of spicy vegetables and steamed fish were the only edible ingredients he had at hand.

Tell me an hour in advance that you are coming to my house for dinner and the only meal I can offer you right now will be instant noodles and cans from I don't know the date!

No lie it was really delicious, making me wish I could stay a little longer, but I had to leave, I had bothered them more than necessary.

Dinner passed in peace, everyone seeming lost in their thoughts. Lance was seated at the end of the table and me and Steven were facing each other, for a long moment Steven said nothing, enduring the inquisitive gaze from the Dragon Master.

When he finally broke the silence, I almost jumped.

"Did you have a good chat? "

"Hm? Steven said.

"On my back I imagine ..."

“Not so much, we didn't really have the time." Steven confessed

“My fault then. "

Lance was on the defensive, watching him with keen eyes.

Steven sighed.

"Lance, if you want our little trio to work, we'll have to put some of yours in there too." "

"Hmpf ..."

" That's what I thought''. Steven said with a small laugh.

Lance stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going again?" The Hoenn Champion asked a little worried.

“Look for dessert. What do you think? That I was going to fly somewhere?" Lance sighed visibly irritated.

“To be honest it wouldn't be the first time. "

The Dragon Master didn't answer and just came back to us, his arms loaded with a tray containing a large bowl filled with fresh fruit salad.

The end of the meal passed in silence again, I try not to attract the wrath of Lance who seemed slightly on edge because of Steven's last remark.

He offered to take me home, but I made a condition: that I do the dishes.

It was out of the question that I let the boys do everything!

Lance seemed to relax so I let Karack my female garchomp enjoy the company of the other dragon pokemon until I decided to go.

My dragon was already getting along wonderfully with Lance's dragonite since we had teamed up for a few missions; our pokemon then joining forces in a terribly effective way to devastate the base of smugglers and poachers, real teammates!

What amazed me each time was the way Lance had to communicate with his pokemon, as if he really understood their language. This imperceptible link for the common trainer and which is nevertheless so essential to the understanding between pokemon and humans, was so obvious for the Dragon Master.

Seeing Karack interacting with Lance so naturally, I wondered why it was so difficult for my colleague from Johto to do the same with people.

Steven was watching the scene just like me and gave me a smile that said it all; he too was probably asking himself the same question.

Steven took me back to my hotel suite with the help of his claydoll, not taking the risk of taking the sky.

Of course I could have taken my togekiss and quickly flew to my destination but Lance objected. According to him the storm was not over.

We reappeared not far from the lobby of the league and then Steven guided me to my hotel.

The wind was cool early in the evening, and indeed the clouds were heavy with rain.

“He's never wrong about the weather." I sighed, glancing up at the sky.

" No it's true. Usually, by dint of flying on his dragonite, he has learned to observe meteorological changes attentively as sailors do… You will see tomorrow, if Wallace and him do it together, it promises! "

"Does Wallace know about our little outing tomorrow at least?" I asked, curious

“Uh yes and no. I promised that would come me and Lance, but he does not know that you are coming. "

“I see… in this case invite him to go shopping with us tomorrow. "

"Cynthia are you sure? "

" Why not ? "

"Don't come and complain that I didn't warn you!" He said laughing.

I raised an eyebrow, was Wallace a nuisance at this point?

" That's it, here we are. Steven said, tightening the collar of his jacket against his neck.

"Thank you for tonight, and you'll say thank you to Lance for me." "

“I wouldn't miss it. He was delighted to have you at home you know. "

" Really ? "

" Of course ! Just because he doesn't show it openly doesn't mean he doesn't mean it. "

" You will teach me ? "

"Hm? "

"To understand him, well I mean ..."

He took my hand, leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"With pleasure" he breathed before pulling away.

He made a final goodbye gesture, waving his hand and wishing me good night before disappearing thanks to the teleportation of his pokemon.

The hotel concierge, whom I hadn't noticed before, was staring at me with his mouth half open.

Great, all that was missing was that.

I walked briskly to the reception desk he was behind, and with the sternest look I could manage I told him.

" Not a word. Or I meet you and I make you not able to talk for a long time. "

He looked at me with a terrified look on his face.

I refrained from smiling, my threats of revenge were real, my spiritomb could make anyone who threatened me scream in terror. Very effective against the overly nosy paparazzi and criminals I wanted answers from.

This one and my garchomp felt my nervousness even locked in their pokéballs by shaking their spheres. I reassured them by putting a hand on them.

"Y-yes miss Shirona, not a word promised." "

I simply nodded and headed for the elevator to my room / suite/ apartment, allowing myself a satisfied smile once the metal doors closed.


	9. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

Oh damn what a night!

I screwed it up, again ...

Me and my legendary tact!

Cynthia and Steven were so patient! I absolutely did not deserve their indulgence or their interest.

I could tell that Steven was trying to reassure her about me, about my so to speak aggressive behavior.

The problem with being an antisocial like me is realizing that people are trying to get close to you while trying not to rush or offend you at the same time, giving you time as they call it, for you to get used to them somehow.

Steven is one of the few human beings who expects nothing from me. His blue eyes hide an amazing intelligence and an unsuspected will for someone so frail looking. I was fascinated from the first glance.

And the same was happening for her, I only realized now.

I was curious, frustrated with my incapacity to clearly express my feelings. Steven knew it, he knew me all too well now.

I was finishing cleaning up the house when I heard the door open and then slam in the wind.

Steven appeared in the hallway, his hair completely disheveled.

I couldn't help but smile, I loved his hair.

“There she is, she is back to her hotel." He sighed as he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

I came to stand right behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I was so used to doing this that he hadn't jumped for a long time.

He turned to face me, his eyes searching mine for a brief moment before he buried his face against my chest.

"You need to be reassured or I don't know you. He said, his voice half muffled.

I stiffened, my body spoke for me most of the time and Steven had learned to decipher my every moves with amazing ease.

Oh Arceus I was crazy about this man!

“Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted. "

He nodded without a word before I released him from my embrace.

"Don't forget to join me in Sootopolis tomorrow afternoon"

And shit I almost forgot, Wallace ... me who thought to take my day to spend some time with Cynthia ...

"Do not make that face ! It is not the sea to drink and then you love the water right? Swimming will change your mind. "

I made a face

“With Wallace it's just like! The last time he wanted to drown me I swear! "

Steven's smile widened.

“Oh and one last thing, I'm going out tomorrow morning, I'm going to take Cynthia to the mall with Wallace. "

I raised an eyebrow, surprised.

" Your decision ? "

" Shopping ? Yes. Wallace, no." He replied, sincere.

I sighed before showing a smirk.

"She doesn't know what awaits her ..."

“Ahah! Of course not! I tried to warn her though. "

"You told her he's going to want to play dolls with her, take her into every store in town, make her try absolutely ANYTHING he finds to his liking, and his tastes are particularly questionable. if you want my opinion "

He shook his head, still laughing.

"You say that like it's torture!" 

“For me it was torture! ! If you hadn't been there, I swear I would have literally eaten him that day! "

"Ah, I don't doubt it for a single second! But admit it was funny, you the terrifying Johto Champion at the mercy of the fashion victim that Wallace is, agreeing to do the models for me, I really loved it! truly. "

"Lucky you are!" 

“Oh but I know it! These are unforgettable memories! "

" Talk for you ! Fortunately Winona arrived that day and she took pity on me! You and Wallace can be terrifying when you're together! "

“Oh don't exaggerate. And then you know it's you I love, you and only you. Not another man and especially not Wallace, he's like a brother to me now. "

"Now ..." I muttered without realizing it.

"Do you still doubt? … how many times should I tell you. I love you more than anything, sincerely and I am serious". He sighed, putting a hand on my cheek.

Ah that thrill every time he touched me like that… I think I'll never get tired of it.

“Enough about Wallace. Let's go to bed, you look dead tired. "

I nodded, he was right as usual.

Steven is a man of relentless logic. I readily admit that I am intelligent, but his intellect far surpasses mine! I'm superior to him physically speaking and in Pokemon battle if I give myself in, also because of my stature but that stops there.

Steven remains and will remain the brain of the group, the most sensitive of the three of us as well.

Leaving him to check that the house was closed for the night (after all it was his house before being mine) I locked myself in the bathroom.

It was while washing my face that I saw a small, unknown tubular object lying on the edge of the sink.

Lipstick.

Definitely to Cynthia in view of the scent that emanated from it, the same with which she had kissed me today.

I exhaled loudly, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

What did they find so attractive about me? Steven, Cynthia, all the people who looked at me a little too long, with more or less discretion besides ...

My hair colour ? From my eyes? Completely strange besides, sometimes their color bothered me. Between amber, gold and red.

I much preferred theirs, such a light blue for Steven, such a soft gray for Cynthia, almost as shiny as a precious pearl.

Magnificent, fascinating, bewitching ...

"Lance? everything is fine in there? Steven asked, his voice half muffled by the closed door.

I came back to reality, running a hand through my messy hair before running my face under cold water.

I was too distant, I had to pull myself together and quickly!

I joined Steven in our room, he was waiting for me sitting on the edge of the bed, a book in his hand. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Hey ... do you ... want ..." he asked hesitantly.

I frowned, not quite knowing where he was going until something hit me.

"Oh that ... no reassure you, I'm not really in the mood. "

"I was also saying the same to myself, you look upset ... but hey since you are not wearing any clothes ..."

Ah that too… I had lost the habit of sleeping completely naked when Steven entered in my life. Obviously at the beginning it was embarrassing for both of them, me who was absolutely not used to being touched. And him still sleeping in pajamas, I can say that our first night together in a bed was most chaotic, incredibly uncomfortable and hot for me, I ended up falling asleep only in the morning leaving the covers and the clothes I had on. And Steven was motionless on the other side of the bed, keeping his distance so as not to startle me.

Since I only slept in my underwear, and when I was wearing absolutely nothing, Steven knew full well that I was going to jump on him.

I am not an animal. For my age, moreover, Steven finds it always abnormal that I don't necessarily want this all the time. It is not because he was the one who introduced me to this kind of thing that I constantly want it.

From my point of view, once a month is enough!

_All my life I have been taught to curb my instinct, to restrain myself, to repress my impulses. Whether it's my grandfather, my clan, myself ... Blind and stupid abstinence_

_You don't deprive a man of his libido without consequences ... and they all wonder why my temper tantrums are so intense ..._

_Finally not as much, thanks to Steven precisely!_

I saw his shoulders slump, he looked relieved.

He then got up from the bed and squeezed my arm as he passed.

"Go get under the covers before you catch a cold." He laughed before disappearing down the hall, heading for the bathroom.

Moments later, the bedroom door closed, plunging the room into total darkness.

I felt a weight on the bed before the sheets were gently pushed back and he settled down beside me.

" Are you sure ? He asked resting his head against my chest.

" Certain. Not this night. And you ? "

I felt him hesitate.

" I do not know... "

"Steve, we're not going to be in good shape tomorrow if we do this… and… I'm not in the mood"

"Relax, I'm teasing you, I can see that your mind is elsewhere." He said, laughing lightly.

"Sorry"

"Are you thinking about Cynthia?"

“To everything that happened today yes. "

" I suppose. I think she's as confused as you are ... I kissed her before leaving her in front of her hotel. "

I turned my head towards him, searching for his face.

"On the cheek," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Relax, I only have eyes for you and you know that right?" "

“Just that, it surprised me, that's all. With everything you have told me about women .. »

“Cynthia is an exception. And then if I have to share you with her, as much as we appreciate each other more, don't you think? "

_Share me? Seriously Steven, who put these ideas in your head!_

" Here. This is what bothers me, why? Why are you so willing to have her enter our private life? Excuse me for the term but I do not intend to sleep with her to please you because you think that it is good for me to taste something other than you! "

"Lance listen ..."

“No you listen! I want to know why ! You accepted the news so well! It disturbs me ! I only think about that and it pisses me off! "

" … I know ... "

" So what ? "

I saw him deliberately avoid my gaze, he was hiding something from me.

Long minutes passed before he sighed, resigned.

“I have to confess something to you. "

I didn't say anything, just waited.

"I spoke with Clair ... well, it was rather her who came to see me. "

Oh pity, What's going on now!

I sat up, waiting with folded arms for him to continue.

"She told me about your Clan leader, your Grandfather .."

“Oh damn, tell me I'm dreaming!" I moaned.

"From what she explained to me, the elders and your grandfather want to find you a wife very quickly and for that they want to organize an arranged marriage ... If you don't find a wife by yourself in the two years to come… They want you to ensure the perenniality of the Clan and that you become at the same time the new Leader of the Clan. Clair absolutely disagrees, she is outraged, that's why she spoke to me directly. Lance… I was far from imagining that you were so important to your family! "

"Pff, family ... That's a nice word, I'm an orphan Steve, you know that." I only have my grandfather and Clair, the rest doesn't matter to me! And this old man is so afraid of dying with his name in the grave that he thinks only of controlling my life! I've already explained to her along that I didn't give a damn about traditions and its archaic principles, it's not as if Clair couldn't have children and ensure the name of the Clan on her own! I don't care about the legacy of the name! I never endured this stupid patriarchy! " I got carried away.

"Does he know, well, your grandfather ..."

“No, I didn't tell him anything. I hope Clair has held his tongue since the time or I would tear her out with my own hands! I declared darkly.

"Lance ..." Steven intervened, worried.

I sighed

"Just kidding Steven, I'm never gonna hurt Clair, you know she's the little sister I never had." 

" I know .. "

" So what ? "

"According to Clair, they are not going to leave you alone, that you are Dragon Master and Champion will not change that."

"And so you got it into your head to find me a wife is that right?" Are you serious ? "

I looked at him with wide eyes, figuring out if he was kidding me or not.

"Admit that Cynthia comes at the right time in this story, your interest in her makes me think we could get a compromise." He said most seriously.

“Yeah, I have my doubts, excuse me. "

He looked me straight in the eye, he was absolutely not joking.

"Are you serious, what do you want in the end?" This is completely ridiculous! Already my own family considers me as just a reproductive male rather than an individual who wants to live his life as he wants, and now you are too! Seriously aren't you all are not fed up with wanting to control my life, especially my body? What do you want ? That I'm trying to sleep with her to find out if I prefer women, right? And What does it matter if I like to be with you rather than another human being, male or female! "

"It changes that you can have children, something I could never give you." 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I felt a violent headache coming, my head was going to explode!

… Steve… who told you I want to have some? More seriously, I absolutely do not want to reproduce myself to see mini copies of myself trained by force by my clan to become killing machines! "

“You are not a killing machine Lance. "

" Is that so ? And what do you think I am? Do you remember in such state you found me after this famous mission? A rabid animal that thirsts for blood is what I am! Don't say the opposite! Only you understand me, who knew how to approach me ... you know how to control me, tell me to stop when necessary and encourage me when I only think of throwing everything against a wall. Nobody, I mean nobody can ever do what you do for me, never, you hear me! "

He smiled at me, forced me to lie down and kissed me.

He kissed me so long that I was dizzy! Silencing me effectively.

He did it again but this time more gently, his tongue playing with my lower lip.

_He had decided to drive me crazy tonight or?_

"Steve, if you keep going I .." I started, panting.

"What? He said with a knowing smile on his lips.

His hand slid down my chest, making his way lower and lower.

He frowned as his fingers brushed against fabric instead of my skin.

"Did you get dressed? He asked rather surprised.

“I told you, not tonight. I replied with an involuntary sigh.

" I see it." He laughed, not insisting, he withdrew his hand, placing it in its original place on my chest, having fun tracing the contours of my muscles, giving me goosebumps.

"So this is your plan?" That we form a trio, a sort of arranged triangle in order to preventing each other from social pressures in a certain way, right?" I asked him after a moment, trying to ignore the feeling his fingers were giving me.

“More or less yes, over the long term and hopefully." He answered

"Steven… did I ever tell you that you think too much?"

"Hm a good ten times already yes." He said laughing lightly.

“What about Cynthia? Did you tell her about your genius plan? "

"No, not yet but I was planning to do it once I was sure of some little things ..."

“Already if she agrees to accept a threesome with the two of us, it is because she is not necessarily completely sane. "

“Or on the contrary, that she is lucid. Imagine, she's been champion of her region for what, 6 years now I would say, imagine the pressure she has on her shoulders since her coronation. The media always on his heels, not easy to have an intimate life and even less a regular partner with this hell and her obligations to the League ... We two have good reasons to see each other regularly, work. Very good coverage by the way. ”

I admit, I hadn't seen the situation from that angle.

He extinguished the lights, yawning widely.

"Go on, we have to sleep now, it's getting really late.

I nodded before snuggling against him, well rather curled up next to him to rest my head on his shoulder, obvious when your companion is smaller than you!


	10. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's POV

The next day I woke up without using my alarm.

And luckily besides, Lance was sleeping soundly, his face completely relaxed, his red locks falling over his forehead, his mouth parted.

I smiled in spite of myself knowing that I was the only one who could see this.

He had been restless all night, recent events had a lot to do with that, and it was kind of my fault too.

I had wanted to make love to him for a little while now, but with our respective obligations to the League and my never-ending meetings for Devon, you couldn't really tell that we had had really time for each other. for the past six months!

Lance often came home very late, exhausted from his long-distance flights between Johto and Hoenn on the back of a dragonite.

So I let him sleep quietly, suppressing my urge to wake him up and stimulate him a minimum in order to have a reaction from him.

His three years with him had taught me to be persistent and to always encourage him. To show him that I really wanted his attention and more. Turning him on is not really difficult for me, making him want to take action was a whole different story though!

Lance is not a very demonstrative man and overflowing with affection, well towards the people who surround him especially because it is quite the opposite with his pokemon! no wonder most people think he only lives with his pokemon considering the close relationship he has with his scales monsters.

So I had to constantly encourage him and initiate erotic situations.

I didn't blame him,

Lance is unaware of the attraction he possesses, I'm not jealous, but seeing how some look at him with their mouths open as if he was a piece of meat frankly annoys me sometimes. But I reassure myself by telling myself that I am the only one who can approach him as I do.

Me and also Cynthia obviously ...

Although, seeing how he was all messed up last night I don't think he's ready to go any further with her yet than kissing.

And yet, seeing him enter in the room with nothing on him, I thought I was not going to sleep all night!

And I had a little trouble hiding my disappointment from him.

Lance has inhuman control over his hormones and it's downright frustrating!

The education he received from his family in Blackthorn City has a lot to do with it I know and Clair confirms it to me every time we discuss these sort of things together.

Ah Clair… she is really worried about her cousin.

When she found out for both of us, I was amazed that she hugged me with openly displayed joy and relief that I didn't know her for!

She immediately accepted me as a member of her family; then again she was no stranger, but that she knew about me and Lance and that she accepted without question really relieved me.

I often forget that he is younger than me; two years is not a big difference in age, but it can play in certain circumstances. He lacks of experience in some things but he tries to hide it very effectively.

Appearances can be deceiving.

Lance is a born leader, he exudes confidence and fear on the battlefield. Many respect him for his strength and his ability to wield the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League with an iron fist, after all he has to manage two regions at once!

But his responsibilities often crush him and he will never admit it, refusing by pure pride to delegate to anyone any of his duties towards the League.

I cannot say the same, Hoenn is a vast region made up of an archipelago of islands with a network of rather recent towns, just like our gyms but luckily I am not alone in managing everything. Wallace takes a lot of my responsibilities, especially since I have to manage my father's company, being the vice-president myself, especially since he clearly implied that I was going to take up the mantle when he retired .

And of course I accepted. What else could I do!

Again, I have been prepared my whole life for this eventuality.

Our work has brought us closer, well I should say, has brought us to see each other very often especially.

I knew Lance when we were kids, my dad had a connection with the Blackthorn Clan for business reasons.

They are a very powerful and very, very traditional family.

I was really worried that they would reject Lance if they found out about our relationship. But Clair is always on the lookout. She may have quite a character, but she remains devoted to Lance as an older sister would.

I can't thank her enough for everything she does for us.

Leaving the bathroom as discreetly as possible, I set about making breakfast, making sure there was enough coffee left for both of us. Swiftly swallowing some toast and an orange, I picked up my pokemon and left the house, being careful not to slam the door too hard.

I was about to call on my claydoll to teleport me to the League when an idea crossed my mind, I backed up and opened the door to the house again, praying that it didn't squeak too loudly.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I scribbled a note and placed it prominently on the kitchen counter near the coffee maker.

**"Lance,**

**Before I forget, can you pick up Winona in Fortree city. She wanted to tell you about her altaria, that will give you the opportunity to be alone for a while before you come with her to Wallace place this afternoon.**

**I love you,**

**Steven "**

Reassured, I finally left our house, direction Evergrande City.

I preferred to teleport, the storm had calmed down but the wind was still cool and violent and I didn't want to wrinkle my clothes, I had to remain presentable.

Moments later, claydoll and I reappeared in the main lobby of the League building.

I quickly left the place, dodging the pokemon center nurse attached to the League. She was incredibly talkative and I didn't have time to chat with her.

Walking at a fast pace while taking care to recall my pokemon in its pokeball, I went down the large alley of stairs to head to the hotel where Cynthia was staying.

In the lobby I discovered Wallace and Cynthia in the middle of a discussion, sitting on a bench. Obviously these two have been waiting for me for a while.

_I thought I was too early in the morning ..._

I had obliged to send a message to Wallace before going to bed yesterday, that was the least I could do, and Cynthia would have hated me for not having warned him of her presence.

“Ah Steven!" Wallace greeted me emphatically as he stood up and waved his arms around.

I smiled at him and answered his invitation by hugging him under Cynthia's amused gaze.

The hotel staff and guests weren't paying attention, used to seeing us react this way Wallace and me.

As Champions, we were an inseparable and easily recognizable duo for the inhabitants of our region.

Cynthia stood up too, obviously ready to go.

"Dear, are you ready?" He asked, kissing her hand.

She chuckled at his demeanor and nodded. Wallace took us both by an arm and gently dragged us out.

"Ah" he said, breathing in the sea air deeply.

"Well, I guess unsurprisingly you escaped your home without waking up your dragon who was quietly warm under the covers." He whispered in my ear.

"Wallace ..." I sighed.

And that's it, he was already starting with his thoughts, barely our little outing started!

Cynthia looked at me with a funny smile. As if she had heard our exchange.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked, a little nervous.

“For ages my brother! Our delicious colleague from Sinnoh here gave me the pleasant surprise to call me this very morning, inviting me to an unexpected shopping trip, since obviously you would have invited her without informing me beforehand, to my little one party between friends in my humble domain this very afternoon! Frankly Steven I am outraged! How dare you demand such a request from a Lady and impose your choices on her? Oh but I forgive you, after all you don't really have any experience in matters of women since you prefer men ... "

“Wallace, please don't start." I sighed

"Oh mille excuses, I screwed up! "He said putting a hand in front of his mouth, really shocked this time, he looked at Cynthia, horrified.

Wallace's natural tendency to dramatize any situation was no secret, and although I was used to his drama queen and his diva demeanor had always strained my nerves.

"It's okay, she knows I'm gay Wallace, keep calm it's okay." 

He relaxed a bit when he saw Cynthia nod her head at my words.

"Here I am reassured to know that I am in the presence of understanding ears, me and my tongue… but do not believe that I do not know how to keep a secret! On the contrary ! But then again Cynthia is no stranger." He said

And he kept walking, holding me and Cynthia by the arm and continuing to speak dramatically.

"I dare to hope that your ther half will leave his den today and keep his promise." "

" He will come. I left him a note in the kitchen, he will go get Winona before coming to Sootopolis." I assured him, looking at him.

Wallace's eyes widened.

“You dare to entrust my sweetheart to this…. "

I glared at him, daring him to finish what he was about to say.

“Winona? The Gym Leader of Fortree Ctiy is that right?" Cynthia intervened, curious.

“My Dulcinea, the summer breeze that haunts my mind day and night! My flying luvdisc, my flying milotic!" Wallace replied, exhaling loudly.

What a comedian!

Cynthia laughed softly "I see ..."

“And yes, forgive me dearest but my heart is no longer free to be taken! Alas I found the woman of my life. "

"Of your life, just that ..." I couldn't help saying with a mocking smile.

"Well it's true, I'm in a fickle mood and I collect conquests for my pleasure, so what?" In love, I have eyes for only one woman, my wonderful Winona. He admitted casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Wallace led us to the docks, where he had moored his submersible boat.

A gift from my father, straight out of the laboratories in Devon.

While we got on board, he continued to tell his life to a very attentive Cynthia.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh… and it was going to be like this all day….

"Do you collect?" She asked, obviously not the least bit shocked by Wallace's words.

“Absolutely dear, I collect male partners. "

"But you love Winona ..." she said, frowning and crossing her arms.

She reminded me of Lance that way. He had said the exact same thing when Wallace had told him about Winona the first time.

“Yes, love has its reasons that reason ignores." He said cryptically as he started the engine.

I couldn't help but check all the systems on his boat, after all I had designed it for the most part.

Wallace saw Cynthia follow me with her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about him, our steel master is a genius engineer, he just makes sure that what he created with his constantly boiling brain is working perfectly, as always." "

"Created? "

"Yes, my dear, do you see our Champion here, not content to be a great trainer and master of steel and rock type pokemon, a collector of rare and expensive rocks and to be the heir of a multinational company ; has a penchant for mechanics. "

“Wallace engineering, engineering. I do not tinker, I design. "

"Oh a thousand apologies your Eminence, forgive my modest knowledge. "

"Pff ..."

I answered before going to visit the hold.

The remainder of the trip to Lilycove City passed without too much trouble, the seas still slightly rough. well it was not raining it was already a feat!

I preferred to concentrate on the minor fixing that I had to make (we would no longer fail to get stuck at the bottom of the water with this machine!) Rather than hearing the umpteenth time the ups and downs that made up the sentimental life of Wallace.

Not that it didn't interest me, but I already knew everything there was to know!

My best friend telling me everything, and in great detail unfortunately for me.

It was his way of intruding on my privacy (because of that I felt compelled to share my secrets with him.)

well not all.

He knew it, and I was walking in his game! … And it was like this since high school! it had become an old habit anyway.

When Wallace had heard about the two of us, Lance had paid the price more than once.

Wallace really thought he was done once. He had crossed the line and Lance had seen red, not supporting Wallace's insinuations and his way of testing him to see if he was worthy of me.

Since that day, my best friend took pleasure in teasing me rather than my companion but never missed an opportunity to challenge him anyway, the temptation was too strong as he said.

Lance didn't hate Wallace, he beware him like the plague!

The clearly displayed exuberance of my best friend unsettled him very much, him who was so shy and so little apt to openly show his feelings to others.

Footsteps made me came out of my thoughts, Cynthia had just climbed down into the hold, where I was fixing a power system damaged by seawater.

"Ah there you are. She said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you running from Wallace?" "

"I really like him a lot, but he's sometimes ..."

"Too talkative? I answered for her.

She smiled.

“Not that I don't mind. "

" I warned you ! And yet we have not yet arrived at Lilycove. I looked at the screen of my watch, according to my estimates we should be there in ten minutes.

She watched me curiously, pointing a finger at me.

"You also fled from him! "

"Not really, I'm used to his flood of words, he knows that even if I don't stay near him all the time, I'll still listen to what he has to say to me sooner or later. He's patient for it. "

“No, you are patient." She retorted, pointing her index finger on my chest.

“He's my best friend, my childhood friend especially, I think i'm just used to being around him." I replied with a shrug.

"What about Lance?" She asked, curious.

"You must know, it's a bit tense between these two. Even after all these years of hanging out. "

" I can imagine. She said, laughing softly. "

The boat suddenly stopped and Wallace appeared on the stairs.

“My lady, gentleman, we have arrived at our destination. Wallace said with a broad smile.

As I imagined, we spent the rest of the morning shopping around. Wallace in the lead, went into all the stores he loved, the managers and saleswomen were so used to seeing him unload, that at each of our stops in a new store, everyone rushed to serve him.

Wallace loved to be the center of the attention, luckily for me because he allowed me to go more or less unnoticed when we were both somewhere.

I looked at the screen of my watch for the umpteenth time, wondering what was my companion doing at this hour.

No doubt training his red gyarados somewhere in the open sea, surfing on its back as he used to, his other pokemon following him in the sky and maybe even in the company of Drake.

I found the chromatic color of his pokemon really beautiful, his scarlet scales perfectly reflected the crimson hair of his master. Think about it, if Lance was indeed surfing at this hour, he must have taken his other gyarados, much less flashy and therefore more discreet.

Him who hated being spotted.

But hey, a tall red-haired man wearing a long black cape does not really go unnoticed, with or without a cape even ...

A hand popped into my field of vision, making me blink.

“Steven? Are you with us or are you imagining what fantasies you could do to your beloved dragon tonight? "

"What, sorry?" I replied in a dry voice.

Really, Wallace was trying to put my patience to test or?

I glanced back and forth, a little anxious for someone to hear us.

"Relax, nobody's paying attention to us," Wallace said, shaking his hand. As if he had read my thoughts ...

"It's a full moon right now so I'm asking you the question." He continued, shrugging his shoulders before sitting down next to me on the bench, crossing his long legs.

We were waiting for Cynthia to try on one of the swimsuits Wallace had selected for her at this store.

I sighed loudly, shaking my head.

“You tire me out with your full moon story. "

" What ? You do not believe me ? Well Steven my dear, since the time you should know, I know about the moon and I can tell you that I am never wrong about these things. "

"Pff, it's completely stupid what you say I already told you. Pure theory! ”

"You did what I advised you anyway, didn't you?" "

" Yes, but- "

"And it didn't work, even like that?" "

" No but- "

"Since when have you been counting? "

"Three weeks ..." I whispered.

Wallace snapped his fingers.

"Ah you see? You see I was right! He has a lunar cycle! Since the time that I told you! You are proving to me that I am right all the way! "

“It's completely absurd." I retorted, frowning.

"No, why would that be absurd? My mind resonates well with the ocean, I don't see why other people on this Earth would not have a comparable sensitivity? "

"You are not the same, you ..."

" What, me ? Ah because I am a descendant of the ancient people of Sootopolis that you think it is normal for me to feel the call of the ocean, that it is in my blood? Oh Kyogre, Steven stop arguing! There are things that cannot be explained by science or logic. "

“Everything has an explanation. I replied by looking him straight in the eye.

_I am Cartesian, I have a practical mind and logic is my life. Mystical or inexplicable phenomenom are a source of anxiety for me and despite all the things that I have already seen and done in my life, I have always found a solution, a scientific explanation._

"Yes, even to the mystery of how you were able to last three years already in his almost constant company without going crazy, seriously Steven I respect you, He is the most frustrating man I have ever met in my life! How do you manage to hold on? "

" I do not know ... "

“Love makes you blind, that's true for you! "

“I'm not blind, I love him that's all, there is nothing more to add. "

"I'm not talking to you about feeling my dear, but about sex. "

I hid my face in my hands.

And that's it, he started over with that… in the morning!

“Wallace, please. "

“I'm very serious Steve, that's not normal! He is not normal! "

"Oh you know very well that he is. Only ... "

“Only what? Tell me, how long has it been since you- "

"How long for what?" Cynthia asked, coming back to us with a stack of clothes folded neatly over her arm.

"Oh nothing really important dear, I was just asking Steven how long it was since he last he make work his love machine." My best friend nonchalantly replied to my embarrassment. "

She raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me.

“Steven? She said, I could feel the genuine concern in her voice.

I took a deep breath before standing up abruptly.

"Did you see the time? " You are hungry ? Because I am starting to have a stomach ache ..."

Cynthia and Wallace exchanged a look.

“Good idea, I'm starving." She said as she walked over to the cash register. 

"Oh wait a minute, we haven't done the shopping across the street yet!" "

Cynthia chuckled lightly.

"I thank you Wallace but it won't be necessary, I found what I need right here and it is thanks to you." "

" Oh really ? But you only tried on 15 swimsuits… ”he pouted.

"And that's enough already!" She said laughing but still in a firm voice that left no room for further argument.

Once out of the store, Wallace dragged us to the terrace of a trendy restaurant he knew well. So good that the waiters came running towards us with broad smiles.

Passing in front of a line of dumbfounded and speechless customers, the waiters placed us in one of the quietest corners of the restaurant, separated from the rest of the room by woven wood breezes.

" what we are talking about? Ah yes ! So I told Steven to remedy as quickly as possible a thorny problem that I will say unfortunately recurring for his well-being. "

"Oh please ..." I muttered.

Cynthia stirred the contents of her glass, watching me closely.

His keen eyes, shining with understanding and intelligence were difficult to sustain. I still tried not to lower my eyes.

" Oh ? you do that too?" Wallace said, amused.

"Hm? She said absently.

“This gaze so intense that the majority of people prefer to flee of fear of literally cracking and unpacking everything in the second even things they do not know about. Oh ! I want a duel between you two! "

" We both ? "

"Yes you and…" he approached her left ear "His bed warmer imported from Johto. "

She laughed softly.

" I see … "

She turned to me again.

“Does he know about it? "

“Of course Wallace is my best friend. "

"Oh, so I take it you've been talking about Lance all along?" She said, addressing Wallace.

"Hush not so loud!" You will invoke him otherwise!" He exclaimed lowering his voice and looking behind him with a worried expression.

“Wallace!" I scolded him.

"Oh, so do you know?" He said in a whisper, coming back to Cynthia.

"Yes, well I am aware of that since yesterday. "

"Yesterday? The meeting? Seriously? He exclaimed, shocked.

“Cynthia came to our house for dinner. "

" Oh ? "

"Lance made dinner." She said with a knowing smile.

"Do you see that? And since when your Dragon Master been a house man? "

" Whatever ... "

"There is something else, right?" "

I sighed.

“We can't really hide anything from you. "

“Correction, you can't hide anything from me my dear. "

I hesitated. Letting Wallace know about my future plans for the three of us now was a bad idea, but on the other hand, as much as he knew now to avoid any awkward situations. Wallace knew how to keep a secret when needed. I trusted him.

Cynthia squeezed my hand under the table, drawing my intention. She stared at me for a moment. She was confused, dreading what I was going to say.

But she got ahead of me.

“Let's say that we are in the process of deepening our extra professional relationships. She said looking at me, as if to ask me to approve what she had just said.

I nodded without a word.

" Oh really ? He said, giving a look heavy with meaning.

"This is just between us Wallace, I would ask you not to interfere or tell anyone about it."

“By Rayquaza! Steven! I didn't know you were so debauched! Though thinking about it ... " he turned to Cynthia "But what a surprise! Frankly me who thought you were so wise and shy… ” he exclaimed, falsely disappointed.

Cynthia gave him a mischievous look before she smiled arrogantly.

"I, who thought you could see straight to people with just one look, am a little disappointed my dear Wallace. "

Wallace couldn't hide his astonishment, me too, actually. I never imagined Cynthia so mischievous.


	11. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV

Waking up early, I got ready for the day.

To tell the truth I had had a little trouble falling asleep last night, rehashing the events of the day before, everything was swirling so much in my head.

Tired of fighting against sleep watching the sea on the balcony of my bedroom terrace, I ended up going to bed, a little chilled.

Before I fell asleep and forgot, I made a mental note to myself: I needed to call Wallace to warn him. It was the least of things even though Steven had promised to do it, but I felt obligated.

Still waiting eight in the morning to send a message to Wallace, hoping not to wake him.

Barely a few minutes after sending my text, I was surprised to hear my phone ringing, I picked up immediately when I saw the ID.

“ **DearCynthia!** " Wallace's mellow voice came out of the device.

“At least I hope I didn't wake you up. "

" _Oh no reassure you, I'm a morning person. As soon as I hear the song of the seagulls, I'm on my feet. What is your message worth to me?_ "

"Well, did Steven let you know?" "

 _"Oh for this afternoon you mean? Of course he did, this man is conscientious to the tips of his nails! But I must be indignant, well my dear how could you accept such a request?_ "

" Sorry ? "

" _Yes young lady, he gave you no choice!" Ah… he has really changed his character lately… ah! One wonders why !_ "

"Hm? "

**"Oh no dear, it's nothing, I ramble, I ramble ... in short, it is absolutely urgent that we go shopping you and me! Finally I will not leave you with nothing to put on your back ah no! "**

I stifled my laughter as I put a hand over my mouth.

_"Are you ready? "_

" Yes.

**"Well in this case I'll be right on!"**

and with that, he hung up.

What a character this Wallace!

I packed a small bag and left my hotel room to wait for my colleague from Hoenn in the main lobby, especially to save him from looking for me everywhere.

About twenty minutes later, I saw him land in the hotel lobby.

It was hard not to notice him, dressed in white jeans and a purple shirt, his celadon hair styled in his usual white beret only letting a few elegantly styled curls stick out.

Rather sober for Wallace!

“Dear Cynthia!" He exclaimed, coming towards me.

I got up to greet him, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello Wallace, you made it quick!" "

"Oh it's nothing, Evergrande is not really far from Sootopolis on Milotic's back.

I raised an eyebrow, watching him intently, he wasn't wet.

He saw my look and narrowed his eyes.

“Just kidding, see, I didn't ride Mily's back to come here, I didn't want to crumple her scales and ruin my brushing! "

Oh there I found the good old Wallace! His appearance first.

" Oh really ? "

“Of course, always be presentable and impeccable to your audience. I have been following my mentor's principles to the letter for so long that I feel like I have always done this. "

I smiled at him, Wallace was a unique person. Despite his extravagant manners he was still a formidable pokemon trainer, combining strength and elegance in all circumstances.

We had faced each other several times already during tournaments or less official gatherings, the grace of his milotic was matched only by his power! My garchomp still painfully remembers his ice beam !

Crossing his legs elegantly, he resumed the conversation.

“I'm surprised our dear steelhead isn't here yet! Or would he be held up somewhere? ... "

But suddenly he stood up with a jump

“Ah Steven!" Wallace exclaimed, jumping to his feet quickly.

Steven had indeed just arrived in the hotel lobby, I found him a little confused before Wallace grabbed him in an ursaring hug.

Fortunately, the Gym Leader's manners didn't seem to draw any attention to us.

Maybe the Hoennians were used to seeing their champions appearing like this.

It wasn't bad for the three of us.

I got up in my turn taking my bag, I might as well go now.

"Dear, are you ready?" Wallace asked, kissing my hand.

I laughed at his formal gesture and nodded. Wallace took us both by an arm while gently dragging us outside.

"Ah" he said, breathing in the sea air deeply.

"Well, I guess unsurprisingly you escaped your home without waking up your dragon who was quietly warm under the covers." He whispered in his ear.

"Wallace ..." Steven sighed, sounding annoyed.

I looked at him, giving him a smirk, I knew who Wallace was talking about but of course he was not aware of the events of the night before.

"How long have you been waiting?" Steven asked, a little nervous.

“For ages my brother! Our delicious colleague from Sinnoh here gave me the pleasant surprise to call me this very morning, inviting me to an unexpected shopping trip, since obviously you would have invited her without informing me beforehand, to my small party between friends in my humble domain this very afternoon! Frankly Steven I am outraged! How dare you demand such a request from a Lady and impose your choices to her? Oh but I forgive you, after all you don't really have any experience in matters of women since you prefer men ... "

“Wallace, please don't start. " He sighed.

“Oh a thousand excuses, I messed up!" He said putting a hand in front of his mouth, really shocked this time, he looked at me, horrified.

"It's okay, she knows I'm gay Wallace, keep calm it's okay." Steven intervened very calmly.

I nodded.

Of course I knew it, the whole League knew it! All the Elites knew it, all the gym leaders knew it, even those from my region ...

"Here I am reassured to know that I am in the presence of understanding ears, me and my tongue… but do not believe that I do not know how to keep a secret! On the contrary ! But then again Cynthia is no stranger." Wallace continues, visibly relieved.

And he kept walking, holding me and Steven by the arm and continuing to speak dramatically.

"I dare to hope that your better half will leaves his den today and keep his promise." Asked the Gym Leader curiously.

" He will come. I left him a note in the kitchen, he will go get Winona before coming to Sootopolis. Steven assured, looking him straight in the eye.

Wallace's eyes widened.

“You dare to entrust my sweetheart to this…. "

So Steven glared at him, daring him to finish his sentence.

I had never seen Steven act that way. He obviously didn't like being teased about Lance, and Wallace's innuendos had stung him immediately.

I decided to intervene to calm things down between these two.

“Winona? The Gym Leader of Fortree Ctiy is that right?" I asked, curious.

Wallace sighed, gazing into the distance.

“My Dulcinea, the summer breeze that haunts my mind day and night! My air luvdisc, my flying milotic!" Wallace replied, exhaling loudly.

I laughed softly "I see ..."

“And yes, forgive me dear but my heart is no longer free to be taken! Alas I found the woman of my life. "

"Of your life, just that ..." Steven said with a mocking smile.

"Well it's true, I'm in a fickle mood and I collect partners for my pleasure, so what? In love, I have eyes for only one woman, my wonderful Winona." He admitted casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Wallace took us to the docks, where he had moored his boat.

While we were on board, he continued to tell me about his life as if we were alone.

" you collect?" I then asked, little surprised to hear such a statement coming from him.

“Absolutely dear, I collect male partners. "

"But you love Winona ..." I repeated, crossing my arms.

I have to say that Wallace had a most complex view of romantic relationships for me, but then again I was inot in the position to say that ...

“Yes, love has its reasons that reason ignores." He said cryptically as he started the engine.

Ah Wallace and his mysterious philosophy of life ... Something sootopolitan no doubt ..

I saw Steven walk inside the boat as if he knew every nook and cranny.

Wallace followed my gaze, amused.

"Oh don't worry about him, our steel master is a genius engineer, he just makes sure that what he created with his constantly boiling brain is working perfectly, as always." 

"Created? I asked, curious.

"Yes, my dear, do you see our Champion here, not content to be a great trainer and master of steel and rock type pokemon, a collector of rare and expensive rocks and to be the heir of a multinational company ; has a penchant for mechanics. "

“Wallace engineering, engineering. I do not tinker, I design. "

"Oh a thousand apologies your Eminence, forgive my modest knowledge. "

"Pff ..." Steven replied before disappearing inside the boat.

Steven seemed particularly agitated to me today. Him who was usually so calm.

Wallace then started the engine of his boat and soon we were off the coast of Evergrande, in the open sea of Hoenn.

The water type master was in his element, and it was only natural that he continued to chat with me. I had stayed near him, not knowing where to go.

"So where are you taking us?" I asked him as I settled into a seat next to him.

“In a fashion addict's paradise, in Lilycove City! "

Ah yes, quite a program!

“Interesting. I replied, trying to be as excited as he was.

“You'll see, there are wonders! And I would like to find you something worthy of your standing. "

“My standing? Oh Wallace I think you're overestimating me a little too much here. "

" Absolutely not ! You are the Queen of Sinnoh, and a Queen deserves the best. Let me choose for you, that would be an honor. "

"… If you insist so much…" I sighed.

“Everything for you, my sublime young lady. "

I smiled stupidly at him. What a charmer this Wallace!

Seeing a group of Wailord and Wailmer in the distance, Wallace began to talk about the marine life in his gym. He was almost inexhaustible on the subject! Although very fascinating, it inevitably reminded me of this kind of documentaries broadcast by cultural television channels, you know those that we find interesting but so long ....

Did he never stop talking?

I now understood why during our inter-regional championship meetings, Sidney and Phoebe either tried to distract him or prevent him from speaking! Well Glacia and Drake succeeded without uttering a single word, with a single look.

Wallace being too respectful and polite not to reply, he often waited until the end of the meeting to untie his tongue by letting us enjoy his incessant chatter.

I apologized for a moment and left to explore his boat a bit in search of Steven.

Descending the steps leading to the hold, I soon saw him bustling about something.

"Ah there you are. I said with a sigh.

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Are you running from Wallace?" He asked a little amused.

"I really like him a lot, but he's sometimes ..."

"Too talkative? He replied.

I sketch a smile.

He was definitely good at knowing what people were thinking!

“Not that I don't mind". I replied.

" I warned you ! And yet we have not yet arrived at Lilycove." He looked at the screen of his watch, " I guess is we should be there in ten minutes."

I pointed an index finger at him.

"You also fled it! "

"Not really, I'm used to his flood of words, he knows that even if I don't stay near him all the time, I'll still listen to what he has to say to me sooner or later. He's patient for it." He replied.

“No, you are patient." I retorted, pointing my index finger to her chest.

“He's my best friend, my childhood friend especially, I think it's just used to being around him." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What about Lance?" I asked curiously.

"You must know, it's a bit tense between these two. Even after all these years of hanging out." He said.

"I can imagine ..." I couldn't help but laugh.

The boat suddenly stopped and Wallace appeared on the stairs.

“My lady, gentleman, we have arrived at our destination." Wallace said with a broad smile.

Without further ado, Wallace dragged the three of us through the city's shopping streets. He went into absolutely every store with the flashiest windows.

And he obviously had his habits in this city because practically all the salesmen and traders that we met knew him and immediately struck up a conversation with him as old friends would.

As a Champion I had to face the crowds whether in small towns or in huge cities that never sleep like Veilstone or Goldenrod City, and whenever I got surrounded by crowds I prayed for not to be recognized. Most of the time passers-by were too busy with their own business to pay attention to me.

The feeling of anonymity that this provides is quite relaxing; But then again it never lasts long enough for my liking without a trainer crossing my path and screaming at me pointing the finger, if I'm alone, forcing me to find refuge anywhere as quickly as possible .

It seemed to me that Steven and Wallace didn't have this kind of problem, either in their home region or across the world. I remember taking Steven to visit an archaeological exhibition quietly without the paparazzi assaulting us from all sides like a pack of hungry grahyenas ...

I imagine that's because Steven is so calm and low-key that he can go unnoticed just about anywhere, and Wallace just drawing attention to him kept his best friend from being too worried about trainers and eventual fans.

I caught myself imagining how it would be if Lance was with these two in one place? Hum not very well without a doubt, well for my colleague from Johto especially I suppose.

I often have this feeling that Lance is a bit like me. not understanding the sudden fame that surrounds us once our Champion status has been officialized in public I mean.

All this enthusiasm to know the least of our facts and gestures, to want to enter our private lives in search of the least secret to reveal. Scrutinize our every move, wait until we make a mistake ...

It is a lot of daily pressure I would say and I have little experience in this field having only been the titular Champion for a few years compared to Lance for example who apparently was already an Elite 4 while I was still traveling in whole Sinnoh to train my pokemon and develop them in order to participate in Sinnoh League tournaments!

Wallace's clear, happy laugh snapped me out of my thoughts, I had been pushed into a dressing room with an assortment of clothes to try on for the third time already.

I heard loud voices, the two men were chatting happily while waiting for me. Well, it was mostly Wallace's voice that I heard.

Obviously he was exasperated by what Steven was telling him because his voice had changed tone and he was starting to become melodramatic in the style of a stage actor, any good pokemon master coordinator he was!

I strained my ears, getting dressed as quickly as possible to not make them wait any longer.

“Wallace, please. "

“I'm very serious Steve, that's not normal! It is not normal! "

"Oh you know very well that it is. Only ... "

“Only what? Tell me, how long has it been since you- "

With my tank top and pants on, I walked out of the cabin with my black coat folded over my arm and the pile of clothes on top.

"How long for what?" I then asked.

"Oh nothing really important dear, I was just asking Steven how long it was since he last had make work his love machine." Wallace replied casually.

I raised an eyebrow and took the initiative to carefully sit next to Steven.

Wallace was known for his flippancy and open-mindedness, but I felt something pissed off Steven more than he embarrassed him.

“Steven? I asked a little worried in spite of myself.

He took a deep breath before standing up abruptly.

"Did you see what time is it? You are hungry ? Because me, I am starting to have an aching stomach… ” he said suddenly, as if to change the subject.

I looked at Wallace who looked back at me with his mischievous green eyes.

“Good idea, I'm starving." I then declared heading towards the cash register.

"Oh wait a minute, we haven't done the shopping across the street yet!" "

I started to laugh.

"Thank you Wallace but it won't be necessary, I found what I need right here and it's thanks to you." I said, showing him the stack of clothes folded over my arm.

" Oh really ? But you only tried on 15 swimsuits… ”he pouted.

"And that's enough already!" I replied with a laugh.

He had to understand that our shopping trip had lasted long enough like that, I had pity for poor Steven who had endured without flinching since earlier.

Once my purchases were made I joined my friends in front of the store, so Wallace dragged us to the terrace of a rather chic restaurant.

Obviously he was a regular there because the staff came to meet him immediately.

Treating us like real V.I.P, we passed a crowd of people waiting to be able to enter this famous restaurant.

I tried to ignore all those stares staring at me but it was difficult and I felt embarrassed very quickly.

The waiters placed us in one of the quietest corners of the restaurant, separated from the rest of the room by woven wood screens to ensure a little more tranquility although our arrival was not at all unnoticed and even the waiters were starting to whisper to each other, giving us regular glances.

" What we were talking about ? Ah yes ! So I told Steven to remedy as quickly as possible a thorny problem that I will say is unfortunately recurring for his well-being." Wallace resumed as if nothing had happened as he took a seat around the table.

Steven helped me settle in, like any good gentleman, before taking a seat next to me.

Without having ordered anything yet, we were brought refreshments barely seated.

"Oh please ..." Steven sighed

I stirred the contents of my glass, watching it carefully.

The least we can say is that he wasn't really serene anymore, and his calm and collected demeanor risked shattering at any moment. Whatever Wallace said to him annoyed him very strongly and he tried to hide it with varying degrees of success.

His eyes met mine, he was confused, yes I had no doubts.

" Oh ? you do that too? Wallace said suddenly, amused.

"Hm? I replied absently.

“This gaze so intense that the majority of people prefer to flee of fear of literally cracking and telling everything in a second, even what they don't know. Oh ! I want a duel between you two! "

" We both ? " I noted.

"Yes you and…" he approached my left ear "His bed warmer imported from Johto. "

I laughed, so spontaneously at his words that I had to cover my mouth.

Seriously Wallace! What had Lance done to you that made you so upset to him? Or would it be a touch of jealousy?

" I see … "

I turned to Steven again.

“Does he know about it?" I almost whispered, nodding at Wallace.

I wanted confirmation before making another blunder.

“Of course Wallace is my best friend. '' He replied with a confident smile.

"Oh, so I take it you've been talking about Lance all along?" I said, addressing Wallace.

"Hush not so loud!" You will invoke him otherwise! He exclaimed lowering his voice and looking behind him with a worried expression.

“Wallace!'' Steven scolded him, not enjoying the joke at all.

"Oh, so do you know?" He said in a whisper, coming back to me.

"Yes, well I know that since yesterday. I replied cautiously.

"Yesterday? The meeting? Seriously? He exclaimed, shocked.

“Cynthia came to our house for dinner. Steven said calmly to confirm.

" Oh ? "

"Lance made dinner." I replied with a knowing smile, thinking back to yesterday.

"Do you see that? And since when your Dragon Master has been a housekeeper?" Wallace teased, a smirk on his face.

"idiot ..." Steven scowled, shaking his head.

"There is something else, right?" Wallace asked, suddenly all of a sudden.

Steven sighed

“We can't really hide anything from you. "

“Correction, you can't hide anything from me my dear. "

I clearly saw him hesitating to answer. He seemed lost in thought so I walked over to him and took his hand under the table.

Whatever he decides to say to Wallace, I would support him even if at the same time I dreaded his words.

Finally I decided to speak first, with some caution of course.

“Let's say that we are in the process of deepening our extra professional relationships. I said looking at him, asking for his approval.

He nodded without a word.

" Oh really ? Wallace said, giving me a meaningful look.

"This is just between us Wallace, I would ask you not to interfere or tell anyone about it." Steven said rather curtly.

“By Rayquaza! Steven! I didn't know you were so debauched! Though thinking about it ... "he turned to Cynthia " But what a surprise! Frankly me who thought you were so wise and shy… ”he exclaimed, falsely disappointed.

I gave him a mischievous look before smiling.

"me, who thought you could see straight into people with just one look, am a little disappointed my dear Wallace. "

Wallace couldn't hide his astonishment, Steven as well.

He didn't know me, well, not that side of me that I kept in the dark.


	12. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

I was already half awake when he left.

Odd enough, I thought I heard the door slam twice.

With my eyes closed, I tried to lie in the bed we shared a little longer, trying to fool my cloudy brain.

In vain. The sudden absence of his weight against me had finally woken me up, almost the instant he had left the room.

His body heat was not as important as mine, but his presence was just essential to me.

I don't like to admit it out loud but I just can't fall asleep without him by my side anymore.

And when we were forced to live separately from each other for more than a week I became truly insufferable according to my Elite.

Well more than usual according to Karen especially.

She was a fine observer who hid her game well, but knew how to remain subtle in all circumstances.

Lorelei would have just pulled me aside trying to make me spit it out! A chance for me that I no longer had to see her every day ...

Unable to stay longer without moving, I decided to get up, taking the time to stretch my limbs to chase away the fatigue while thinking of what I could do this morning while waiting to be able to find him.

We were all officially on vacations for a month. The season of the League tournaments being closed with the meeting. So I had cut all professional links from my pokégear for several days in order to get rid of the stress from the problems of the Indigo Plateau; my relatives knew that I should not be disturbed during this period except in cases of absolute emergency.

Steven gave me a Pokénav. Indeed it was better to communicate but I still had to familiarize myself with Devon's technology, I only used it for my relatives and when I went on trips. The object was very solid and waterproof, to say it still worked despite everything I had already done to it!

Putting on a T-shirt that I found on the dresser, I realized by putting my arms in the armholes that it was too small for me ...

Definitely to Steven this one.

The disadvantage of being too tall is that I couldn't borrow Steven's clothes, but he was doing it a lot with mine!

Rummaging through the dresser, stifling a yawn, I heard a small cry coming from the kitchen.

Finishing hastily dressing with what I found with a sigh, I reached the kitchen to find a aron trying to chew on the marble container serving as a water bowl for our little pokemon under the gaze indignant at my bagon

The newcomers were mainly aron and bagon, both hatched not long ago.

Alfar, Steven's main metagross was not in the room that we had assigned to our pokemon. These are not the lightest and the smallest. The still very large room was easily filled when they were all there.

His two metagross, his agron, my dragonite, my aerodactyl, my gyarados, my dragonair and my charizard cannot really stay cloistered all together for a very long time without stepping on their tails or legs and without it degenerating quickly in a fight.

This meant that in general only Alastor my dragonite and Alfar his metagross stayed near us apart from their pokeballs in order to make room for the little ones.

When I was at home, I used to let my dragons go outside, they could take care of themselves perfectly without me being constantly near them, Alastor watching over for me.

The inhabitants of Mossdeep City as well as the researchers of the aerospace base had at first a little feared the sudden arrival of pokemon so big but seeing that they were tamed and did not attack their houses or their property, they had stopped worrying and reporting to the pokemon center in town.

But I suspected Steven to have intervened. Playing diplomats was stronger than him.

I winced as the cold, metallic shell of the little galekid made contact with my leg.

"Hm, yes two seconds I'm coming! "

I massaged my sore calf ; this little creature did not realize his strength. I couldn't blame him, it was just a baby after all…

To say that Steven's pokemon are tough is an understatement. Most of the ones he owns have a steel shell or are simply made out of rock or metal! And despite that they love hugs… They are so affectionate that they don't even realize that we poor humans are made of soft flesh and not necessarily equipped to prevent nicks and small involuntary wounds.

Steven's hands are callused and covered with fine scars, as are mine.

But only just his hands ; the clothes he usually wore were made from extremely durable, almost tear-proof materials and designed by his father's company.

Also, for several years he had constantly worn steel and titanium rings on several of his fingers.

More than for aesthetics it was mainly to support his knuckles broken during an accident.

Steven has a strong constitution despite his frail appearance, but he only heals very slowly which can cause serious damage.

While taking care of the two pokemon babies, I looked out of the bay windows.

The sun was shining in an almost cloudless sky and the sea was rather calm with no strong winds, ideal conditions for training in the open sea.

Then my gaze lingered in the kitchen, not too much of a mess to note… when I saw a fluorescent yellow paper whose color contrasted horribly with the light wood of the counter.

I walked over to the counter to read the memo while grabbing the cup left nearby just for me.

_**"Lance,** _

_**Before I forget, can you pick up Winona in Fortree city. She wanted to tell you about her altaria, that will give you the opportunity to be quiet for a while before you come with her to the Wallace gym this afternoon.** _

_**I love you,** _

_**Steven "** _

Winona? Wallace's gym?

Oh damn I almost forgot that it was today ...

It was today that Steven's best friend invited us to the reopening of his completely renovated gym.

At last had invited Steven to be precise. Wallace tolerating me more than appreciating me.

Well, that was how I felt.

I had nothing to reproach him with, apart from being close to Steven, too close ...

This Sootopolitan was a real enigma for me, tall thin, very talkative and exuberant. He was there all the time strutting around to draw attention to himself.

Our first meeting had left me perplexed as to the very nature of this freak so strange to me, Wallace was so demonstrative that he made me uncomfortable just with his presence.

But I had come to know him, to trust him.

Wallace was strong, perceptive and intelligent despite appearances and after all, he had saved my life ...

And Winona.

Gentle and compassionate, she was calm and usually composed, but you shouldn't annoy her or she would unleash a violent storm of feathers on you.

I liked her a lot, especially because she stood up to Wallace who complied without flinching to whatever she wanted.

This guy was crazy about her.

I got out of my thoughts looking at the time on the kitchen wall clock, time was passing too quickly. I swallowed my tea in instant before grabbing some fruits.

I walked to the room of our pokemon and recalled my bagon and his aron in their pokeballs to allow them to sleep without having the worry that they would destroy the house in my absence, then I sped towards the room, rummaging through the closet between my uniforms and my capes to get my hands on something very special: my dive suit.

A very useful thing that Steven had to tailor for me. He had one too, as well as Wallace who apparently was in charge of drawing the designs.

And mine was inevitably a deep blue with orange stripes… Strongly reminiscent of the uniform that he and Steven had created for me a few years ago and that I particularly liked.

Practical, comfortable and above all recognizable.

I walked out of the room holding onto my dive suit as I walked down the hall. The clock was ticking and I had no desire to be scolded by a furious Wallace. I made a face Just thinking about what would happen if that was the case.

Finishing buckling my belt around my waist, I still took the time to check the condition of all the rooms, to lock the windows and the door with the key before going out on the terrace.

Steven didn't really have a garden to speak of, in reality the strip of beach stretching out at the foot of his house and the entire bay stretching west of town belonged to him.

Breathing deeply in the fresh morning air, I stayed a few minutes in sunlight so that my skin acclimatized to the temperature. As insulating as the suit was, it only covered my arms up to the elbow and my legs up to the knees, leaving my limbs free to move.

I released my blue gyarados into the sea while running towards the edge of the cliff before diving.

As dangerous and unconscious as it may sound to many, it wasn't much to me.

Trying to balance on the back of a dragonite launched at full speed as lightning strikes all around you and we'll talk about that.

My pokemon smelled my presence even before I dive into the cold water. He swam quickly below me and waited for a gesture from me. My gyarados was so used to this move that he no longer needed to see me or wait for a voice command.

I had caught him when I was just an immature, brainless kid and him a poor helpless magikarp, it had been so long now ...

So we both reappeared on the surface of the water, breaking the waves of its massive body, my pokemon roared with enthusiasm. Scare away the few wild pokemon lying there. I climbed onto its back, clinging to its protruding fins and gently patted the scales on its side to ask it to step forward.

“Heading north, we need to reach Lilycove quickly. "

My gyarados growled at my command before slamming its tail against the waves and swam off the shore.

Pulling my wet hair back to prevent it from falling into my eyes, I let myself be carried by the waves, my gyarados straightened his neck further feeling me relax slightly, a way of telling me that I could lean on on him without fear of falling.

I closed my eyes then, enjoying Hoenn's gentle and pleasant sea breeze.

Not like in Johto where depending on the season, going to sea was almost suicide.

Soon, the presence of a fishing boat very close to us ends up taking me out of my tranquility. I turned my head in the direction of the intruder, following the movements of my gyarados.

I gripped its dorsal fins more firmly, patting the scales with the flat of my hand.

My gyarados responded to my silent command by increasing its speed.

The ship's siren then sounded and a kingdra suddenly came straight at me at full speed.

I had a smile, I knew it well.

Despite its age and its apparent scars, proof of numerous fights, the dragon type had lost none of its splendor.

Much larger and powerful than the one Clair possessed, its scales were of a very particular shade of blue such that it was impossible for me to confuse the two kingdra even side by side.

I didn't own any, I never intended to, leaving the privilege to my dear cousin.

"Hey mate! A man from the boat called out.

This voice, I would recognize it among a thousand ...

I ordered my gyarados to accelerate more, clinging to its fins while avoiding scratching my hands more, I climbed on its head, leaning on its large blue crown.

Drake waved his hand in my direction and waved something at his ship's crew. The boat suddenly slows down, forcing me to maneuver my gyarados to avoid a collision.

Drake's kingdra carefully followed all my movements, uttering cries of joy.

I circled the boat to try to brake my gyarados, the accumulated speed had made him want to dive, but being on his back he knew he could only do it once he had dropped me off somewhere safe. Which I did by jumping onto the deck moments later, startling a young sailor.

“Ah! Captain! One, a red crested dragon man / pokemon has fallen on the deck! "

Drake laughed loudly before coming to me briskly, his boots pounding on the metallic floor.

"Heck no, you gulet! Rub your eyes to see clearly. Go, do you have seafoam all over your face or what? "

I smirked, I reached out my hand to the sailor and effortlessly lifted him up, grabbing him by the arm.

" A problem ?'' I asked him sincerely with a big satisfied smile.

I couldn't contain the pleasure of seeing fear pass in his eyes as he stared at me, his frightened gaze lingering on the lower part of my face…

I narrowed my eyes, trying to find out why ...

And shit I let go of my attention for a second and he saw my teeth ... especially my canine ...

The sailor drew back quickly and hit his captain head-on.

Drake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax kid, he doesn't bite, well not if you keep your distance haha!" He said looking him in the eye. The most serious air in the world.

The sailor swallows weakly before nodding and leaving to the other end of the deck without asking for his rest.

Drake laughed again, this time heartily.

“Hahaha! It's always a pleasure to see that you still terrorize my new recruits so much Champion! What good wind brings you here? "

I crossed my arms.

"It wasn't my intention… He… he saw my teeth." I muttered, embarrassed.

" Oh ? Your canine cut on the right side you mean? Besides, I never asked you, it's your Clan that did this to you, did it not? "

I nodded briefly, I didn't really want to recall those kind of unpleasant memories.

"It is the tradition for all members receiving the title of Dragon Tamer to have their teeth sharpened as they say ..." I replied.

He threw a large, fluffy towel over my face before inviting me to follow him into his cabin.

"The tradition hm? Well, you had to look feral at the time ... didn't you do it raw anyway? "

"Ah if you only knew… I was just a kid, I was only fourteen. I didn't really have a choice, what could I do other than obey my Clan leader who happens to be my progenitor's own father. '' I replied, spitting every word in disgust.

I saw him frown, his hands resting under his chin, his mustache quivering.

To put on the list of things I hated about my appearance: my cut teeth.

As if naturally I wasn't weird enough look like that already, in Blackthorn tradition was that all Dragon Tamers had their canines trimmed in order to make dragon trainers less human and physically closer to the pokemon they trained.

Finally one, the upper canine especially on the right side; special treatment was reserved for the Dragon Master… as if this title was not already heavy enough to bear! You had to have your skin engraved by a dragon tooth incision and have the other canine cut if one day the Master became Clan leader!

Rather stupid and very painful custom isn't it?

Very little for me. Getting strapped to a seat for long hours while some crazy self-proclaimed dentist fooled around with my teeth left me with very, very bad memories.

I had never let this kind of person approach my mouth since then.

Having a more pointed tooth than the others required taking precautions.

I had over the years turned this little detail to my advantage until I got closer to Steven.

I still blame myself now for having bitten him… in the heat of the moment I let myself go… I should never have… I still inflicted a beautiful scar on his collarbone!

Since that day, I have always been extremely careful not to hurt him.

One of my fear obsessions was to hurt him.

He might repeat to me each time that everything was fine and it was not serious.

For me it was serious.

Drake cleared his throat, getting my attention.

“Since you have been with us in Hoenn, I have come to know you through others than yourself. And Steven is the main culprit. So I am surprised that you are suddenly so talkative with me, old sea dog that I am .... something wrong? "

Drake was frank, I respected him for that. He never took tweezers and when something disturbed or displeased him he preferred to say it face to face even if it was not pleasant to hear for his interlocutor.

I admired him and I dreaded him, he was not the Leader of the Elite 4 of Evergrande for nothing! Myself having been Elite, I know what I'm talking about.

Observe, calculate, solve, execute.

Make decisions that no one will or wants to make;

but not like him, i dread listening and sharing my feelings more than anything.

And he knew it. I'm not the type to confide in anyone except Steven and him alone.

And suddenly I was afraid of him too.

In fact I was afraid that he would not listen to me anymore.

it haunted me, made me sick since what he let me know last night.

Drake had guessed it, he wasn't a dragon trainer for nothing.

"Son, sooner or later you will have to empty your bag or it will affect the way you fight and even think or eat. "

I dared to meet his gaze, his black eyes striking mine, leaving me no escape.

Something in my behavior must have alerted him because I saw him stand up abruptly and open wide the round windows of his cabin.

I followed his every move until he went to sit down in front of me.

“Oh Excuse me, son. I forgot you were a bit claustrophobic. "

I blinked several times. Finding out what had made him react like that.

I closed my eyes; my heart was beating pretty fast and I was breathing rather loudly.

And all that I had just realized it was happening in a brief moment!

" You're like me. We are made to live in the great spaces outdoors, not locked in a room! "

His loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes for sure..." I replied in a low voice.

He frowned, wrinkles digging into the skin around his eyes.

"Something wrong son?" You seem worried. "

I smiled before shaking my head.

The way Drake used to call me son… He didn't do it with everyone. Not just the people he really liked as Steven, Sidney, Wallace or me for that matter.

"Steven is not making your life too hard ? I heard that he was preparing a new expedition I do not know where to the ends of the world.

Our young champion is a real battery when he gets down to it. It often gives me a headache from running around. "

“Steven is doing very well.'' I replied, a little too quickly.

“Hm, that's not him I'm talking about. I don't know yet what happened between you there now and the last meeting, but one thing is certain is that you seem to me much more disturbed than usual. "

"Usually? "

“Ahah! You're a hell of a guy! You brave the sea on the back of your gyarados with joy, like a child on the back of a plush rapidash but you don't lead off when someone asks you a simple question about your relationship! "

" … it is complicated ... "

"Hm, maybe… affairs of the heart are always complicated, Drasna would agree with me on this one." "

“Drasna? Drasna of Kalos? I asked, surprised.

"Yep sonny, she's my childhood sweetheart… Hem… Hey don't try to change the subject!" "

A sailor suddenly burst into the cabin entrance.

“Captain! Captain! We are approaching the coast of the continent! "

"Hm… Lance, were you going somewhere?" "

"Oh by the Great Dragon, Winona!" "

I groaned, putting a hand on my face. I had completely forgotten why I had surf to the sea.

“Winona? "

Drake looked at me curiously.

“I have to go get her, they are expecting us at the Sootopolis gym. " I have explained.

"Ah yes it's true, Wallace is doing a little hopping to reopen his gym, finally even if he is no longer Gym Leader for the benefit of Juan, he still considers himself responsible for the places ah!'' Drake then jumped up and left the cabin to scream in a loud voice.

"Northwest Cape guys!" We have a passenger to drop off near the coast of Fortree! And hurry up or else it is me who takes the helm! " He turned to me " You will save time if I drop you off near the coast, swimming in the area is not really a piece of cake, there are reefs nearby, they are treacherous even for a trained gyarados like yours. And then I would be remiss if anything happened to you. "

"Say instead that you would get killed by Steven."

“Ahah! Barely ! He doesn't look like that but he can really be a pain but he is ! Especially if him and Wallace get into it, the two against me for failing in all my duties. ”

“Wallace? No, he's the one who's going to kill me if I don't bring Winona back to him before the beginning of the afternoon! And Steven will finish me off like he knows so well. "

“Just with a glare ''. The old man replied, winking at me.

I felt my neck burn.

Even Drake had noticed!

Shortly after joining Drake at the bow of his boat, we saw the coasts of the Hoenn Continent looming in the distance.

High cliffs overlooked by a dense forest. It reminded me a bit of Cianwood, west of Johto, the part of my home region closest to Hoenn in a way. Far north of here, a few hours of dragonite flight.

I thanked Drake and his crew before climbing again on the back of my gyarados to reach the beach.

The sun was getting high in the sky, telling me the approximate midday time.

Once on land I recalled my gyarados to call on another of my pokemon, more precisely one of my dragonair.

The dragon greeted me with a soft cry before wrapping around me asking for my affection.

" I know. Later if you want, off to Fortree City. We have someone to go find.

"nair? "

"What? "

my pokemon looked at me intently with its large magenta eyes.

Why was I calling on her instead of flying on my dragonite back? Simply to train her, my dragonair had relaxed for some time. Her battle against Glacia's pokemon had made her doubt her abilities. And then being on vacation didn't mean getting lazy! Becoming a trainer and maintaining your level was a full-time job.

So we crossed the jungle by sweeping the floor with all the wild pokemon in our path, whatever the type of pokemon, they were no match for my dragon.

The more and more dense vegetation were as I advanced forcingme to climb on the back of my dragonair in order to reach the clearing where the city stretched, nestled in the trees.

Fortree City was a very calming place for me, remembering Viridian City and the great forests at the foot of the mountains that make up the Mount Silver mountains and surrounding the Indigo Plateau as well as Blackthorn City.

Places where I had spent all my childhood.

But Fortree was unlike any town I had seen before, its wooden houses had been built on top of very tall trees and you could only reach it by borrowing the bridges made of ropes connecting all the dwellings or even by flying on the back of a pokemon.

My dragonair easily carried me near the center of town, to where Winona's gym was located.

As soon as I put my foot on the ground, a group of children assailed me.

I suppressed a start, forcing myself to stay calm and ignore the feeling of being surrounded by hostile little creatures, trapping me.

“Whoa! is the beautiful blue pokemon to you sir? "

" He is too beautiful ! What is thar pokemon ? "

"Can we play with you?" "

“Your hair is red! Looks like fire? "

"Are you from the sea?" Looks like you are wearing something like swimsuit! "

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" "

“You are super tall! You must be super strong! "

“Yeah that's clear! He looks really tough as a pokemon trainer too! You have to warn miss Winona! "

"warn me about what?" A female voice asked, approaching the group of children gathered around me, I was trying to protect my dragonair with all hands reaching out to his long blue body.

All heads turned to the woman who had just asked the question, I was relieved to see that it was none other than Winona herself.

"Lance? What are you doing in Fortree? She exclaimed, staring at me with her big purple eyes, obviously very surprised by my presence in her city.

Her expression changed quickly when she noticed that I was absolutely not moving.

To tell the truth, I prayed almost inside my head that all these children would leave me alone already, but I had no desire to scare them and even less to make them cry. So I stood frozen unsure of what to do to get out of this situation, my dragonair coiled around me, feeling my distress

A chance that I had not decided to come on the back of aerodactyl!

Winona smiled broadly.

"Children, go play somewhere else please, go!" "

"Oh but we want to play with the mister's pokemon!" Begged a little girl.

I let out a sigh. They had won.

I had really become too tender or?

I took one of my pokeballs from my belt and released my other dragonair. The two dragons looked at me with large shining eyes.

"No attack, no storm, watch over the children that nothing happens to them and most of all be nice, okay? I ordered them, placing my hands on their heads before letting them go with the troop of children screaming for joy.

The little girl tugged on the edge of my dive suit, forcing me to kneel down to be up to her.

Unexpectedly, she put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

" Thank you ! Thank you sir you are too super nice !! She cried in her shrill little voice before loosening her embrace and running after the others using one of the rope bridges.

I stood there for long minutes trying to calm my heartbeat and my tremors.

Winona knelt down next to me, I felt her very worried.

"Lance? Everything is fine ? "

I dared look up at her, hoping I didn't sound too stupid.

"It's okay .. just ..."

"Sorry, they're not mean, they're just always a little too excited when a new trainer comes to town." And Kelly loves pokemon, especially the blue ones! That's why she jumped on your neck to thank you. Besides, it's very generous of you to let them have your dragonair to play with them, you really have a heart of gold Lance. She said smiling at me fondly.

Her smile was contagious.

"Come on, follow me, we'll be more comfortable chatting inside the gym!" She said getting up.

I followed her, tilting my head, grateful for her kindness to me and my social awkwardness.

She invited me to her quarters and offered me a seat.

"Do you want tea, cookies?" She asked, searching through one of the wooden shelves that make up the walls of the room.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I replied, shaking my head.

She sighed as she came back to me, taking the seat across from mine.

"Seeing what you're wearing on your back, you came surfing from Mossdeep I guess?" You must have died of hunger and fatigue! Fortree is not the next door! "

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Drake landed me near the coast. "

" Oh I see. She chuckled, looking reassured. " Good. So what's worth your visit to my humble perched nest hm? "

“Steven told me you wanted to see me about your altaria. "

" Oh yes it's true ! I sent him a message two days ago. My altaria worries me, she hardly eats and spends her time tearing feathers of her down to pile them on top of the tree overlooking the gym ... I no longer dare to call her back in her pokeball fearing of hurting her. Even the nurse at the pokemon center doesn't dare approach her for fear of getting a nasty peck! "

"Hm I see ... And since she's a dragon, Steven suggested you come to see me."

"Not exactly, in fact it was me who wanted you to come, but I didn't dare to disturb you ..."

“You don't bother me at all. But I understand better why Steven asked me to come and get you to take you to Sootopolis. "

" Oh really ? He should not have ! I blame myself for telling him about it now. I thought about asking Drake but how to say… he scares me a little. She said, biting her nails with her right hand.

Yes and suddenly you asked Steven if he did not know another expert in dragons type pokemon and obviously it fell on me directly ...

I took a deep breath.

" Show me''. I said, getting up from my seat.

She looked at me with wide eyes, then nodded, smiling.

" Follow me. "

She walked towards a spiral staircase, built all around the tree which served as a pillar for the building of her gym. Arrived at the very top, Winona bent down and walked cautiously towards the edges of the huge nest her altaria was building.

The big blue pokemon hissed a warning towards her trainer. Clearly disturbed by our presence.

I stood back, carefully observing the behavior of her pokemon.

“Hey, it's me girl. Shhh, there you go.'' Winona said in a soft, calm voice as she moved closer to her altaria.

I crossed my arms, his behavior was indeed rather abnormal.

I was not familiar with altaria but had enough experience with dragon and flying type pokemon to recognize all the symptoms.

I decided to act. Walking towards where Winona was very slowly.

Despite this the pokemon detected my presence and hissed at me in a hostile way.

I looked the female straight in the eye.

" Calm down. "

My words barely spoken, the female altaria radically changed her behavior.

I moved closer, putting my hand on her head while closing my eyes, communicating my aura to her that I wanted as calming as possible.

" There. It's good. "

"How is ..." Winona breathed, genuinely impressed.

Her altaria gave a soft cry before starting to sing softly.

I sighed, I was right.

“Your altaria longs for its fellows. She feels alone and tries to show it to you by building this nest. She… ahem… wants to have babies. "

"Oh ..." she said before chuckling. “She wants a partner. And uh, I think she finds you to her liking! "

I made a face.

"She identified me as a dragon yes… But sorry for her, I'm already taken." I replied, clearing my throat.

She laughed, making my embarrassment worse.

The dragon pokemon are all my life, I live like one of them, I think like one of them and inevitably it had ended up rubbing off on me in a radical and lasting way. And I knew that the aura that pokemon perceived was not that of a human anymore for a long time now ...

"Well, thank you very much for your help and your Dragon Master knowledge!" I know what I have to do now. Take my altaria to the valley where I captured it a long time ago, see its fellows! Oh can I show it to you if you want? You could capture one to expand your team! I'm sure you'd fall for a swablu! They are so cute with their little blue face! She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't think… I already have a bagon to deal with right now." "

" One more reason ! That way your bagon won't feel alone and above all will have another baby to play with! "

“Steven has an aron. I replied.

“Yes, but it's not a dragon. She objected, raising her index finger. "Wait a minute, are you raising your pokemon together?" She asked intrigued.

I didn't know what to say to that but my head spoke for me visibly.

Winona more or less knew about me and Steven, thanks to Wallace.

I had absolutely nothing against it. I liked her.

“Oh that's so sweet! Say, will you come with me to the Altaria Valley if I go? "

"Winona I .."

"Oh please? She said, joining her hands in front of her.

I sighed, how could I say no ... but now I knew where the behavior of the little girl from earlier was coming from!

" It's OK.just -'' I finally agreed.

She jumped around my neck. Exactly like the child earlier.

Winona withdrew quickly, realizing her gesture towards me.

" Oh sorry ! Lance excuse me! sorry, I did not want, I, finally ... "

"It's, it's nothing, everything is fine ..." I gasped. Trying to calm myself down for the umpteenth time this morning!

Damn, luckily I wasn't cardiac! I had a headache now, I felt my veins pounding furiously against my temples, great ...

" I am very sorry. "

"It's okay, no worries''. I replied, straightening up, massaging my head furiously.

“Even so! I'm too spontaneous with people I like and I often forget that not everyone is as comfortable with physical contact as I am haha! Wallace will say I'm too excited for sure! ” she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

Wallace?

I realized with dismay that we were going to be late. Quickly descending the stairs, I stepped out of the arena. Watching the sun postion to confirm my suspicions, I then hissed my pokemon by bringing my fingers to my mouth.

Distant cries answered the call.

"Lance? What is happening ? Winona asked in a small, worried voice.

“Wallace. "

“What Wallace? "

Her eyes suddenly widened and she stifled a cry and brought her hands to her mouth "it's today, isn't it ?!"

I nodded as I took my dragonite out of its pokeball, seeing my dragonair coming back to me.

“We're to have to go now. I'll take you. "

"Just a second as I put together some stuff if you don't mind." "

the flight from Fortree to Sootopolis went smoothly, my dragonite having a habit of making long journeys without showing the slightest sign of fatigue, even carrying two people on his back.

At first he was reluctant to fly as fast as usual but Winona quickly reassured him by putting her glasses on his nose to protect his eyes from the wind, she encouraged him to fly at full speed.

I had to control the chills that run through my body and jaw so it has not to chatter too much. Without my uniform and my cape on my back, the cold ocean wind was causing my body temperature to drop at high speed!

Luckily for me, Sootopolis was in sight very quickly and Alastor started the descent inside the crater, barely braking near populated areas, landing in front of the gym.

No sooner had my dragonite returned to his pokeball that Juan welcomed us with open arms.

“Dear Winona! And Champion Lance! Welcome to Sootopolis! You are the first to arrive. "

“Juan! What a pleasure to see you! »Exclaimed Winona, hugging the Gym Leader warmly.

"Oh, who is it?" Isn't that Brawly and Phoebe that I see there? Straight from the underwater entrance to town hm? Juan said turning to the two newcomers.

Arceus, how many people did Wallace invite? I already regretted having said yes to Steven the other day ...

“Hey! Hi ! Phoebe exclaimed, still dripping with seawater.

“Yo! Introduced himself Brawly whom I didn't really know. I just knew that he was a friend of Bruno and that he was a fighting type pokemon trainer and also Gym Leader.

“Brawly! You are looking good ! Winona greeted, going to kiss him.

“Yep Baby, Olympic form! " He jerked his chin at me " And who is this big guy standing there? "

“Oh, I guess you've never really met. Brawly, this is Lance, the Champion of the Indigo Plateau. "

I thought he had dropped his jaw when Winona introduced me to him.

" Are you serious ? THE Champion Lance? Johto's Dragon Master with the cloak and all? Brawly exclaimed, almost screaming without taking his eyes off me.

"Your manners young man, don't act like a hysterical fangirl and so all come inside instead, I think Miss Phoebe seems to be transiting cold and our Champion here doesn't seems well and seems to be in better conditions.'' intervened Juan politely.

“Uh yeah, sorry Master Juan. Brawly apologized.

We followed Juan inside to a part of the gym that looked like a relaxation room with a veranda.

"Sit down, please, make yourself at home." I'll be right back.'' Said the Gym Leader before disappearing in a hallway.

“Hi! It's going to be awesome ! '' Phoebe exclaimed, hopping on both feet.

" Sure ! It's so cool the new design here! I bet Wallace drew everything.'' Brawly said, shaking his head.

“The architect must have pulled his hair out when he heard about Wallace's demands. "

“Yeah for sure! And besides he's not there yet? Seriously, where is he again, not in the open sea anyway? This guy is crazy, one day the fishermen of Hoenn will mistake him for a mermaid and we will have to go to his rescue!'' Brawly joked, laughing loudly.

“Steven and Cynthia are with him.'' I said then, leaning against one of the sun-heated glass walls.

"Two other Champions are in the game ? So cool ! What's it like then… ” Brawly counted on his fingers.

"Four League champions , an elite 4 and three Gym Leaders all gathered in my humble home, heaven! I should have brought in a caterer.'' Juan replied, bursting into the room with his arms loaded with large turquoise blue bath towels.

" Of course not ! whatever you have prepared for us, I am sure it will be too much!'' Winona declared, shaking her hand in front of her.

" I insist. Oh but what a terrible host I make! So settle in! Don't be afraid to get the benches dirty, all the furniture is waterproof!'' He said before handing the towels to Phoebe and Brawly.

The sound of a door being suddenly opened echoed in the hallway.

" Finally home ! Sang a male voice that I would recognize among a thousand.

_Wallace's._

The trouble was starting ...


End file.
